Magical Blunder
by Defiant.Anjeru
Summary: Garret Hawke was cursed upon Torpor's demise to turn into a woman every time he becomes aroused. How will this affect his friendships? Or his sexual, romantic interest in a broody elf? Little does he know the hex's true intent for him...now complete!
1. Prelude

This was a prompt I came up with on my own and it was just too good to pass up on; not sure how often it will be updated as the mood has to strike me before hand.

The idea is this: Male Mage Hawke gets into a struggle with Torpor; when the deal is refused and the spell he casts goes astray, the demon curses him using his magic. Now, every time M!Hawke gets aroused, he magically finds himself turned into F!Hawke. :D

Any and all feedback is welcome! I do accept Anon reviews! Much loves for reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of DA. Sad, sad day. Mew.

* * *

><p>Coming to the Fade had been a big mistake, Garret Hawke knew that, but he couldn't leave the boy, Feynriel; the boy was a 'Dreamer' and had powers unfathomable to most. Nothing good ever came from being in the Fade. This time was no different.<p>

One by one Hawke's companions were betraying him; first Fenris(who the mage secretly lusted after), then Merill, and finally Isabella, leaving the mage to fend with Torpor all on his own. He couldn't blame them, most of those unprepared to face the temptations in the Fade gave in. The demons always knew exactly what to tempt you with. Torpor was currently doing his best to convince Hawke to allow him to possess Feynriel; as a demon of sloth, he was promising nothing horrible would come of his possession save that the boy would no longer exist – in a sense.

"Save your pretty lies, demon." Hawke snarled, twirling his staff to slam the end on the ground before him, his magic beginning to spark around him like an aura.

"Would you stand against me when I can give you all the power you have only dreamed of?"

"Your power comes at too high of a price, dear demon," Hawke said as he inclined his head toward him.

"He's just a boy. There are many more in Thedas. Who would miss one, single, lone boy?" The demon inquired, staring at him with those eerie unblinking eyes.

"That boy is someone's son, someone's friend; there is always someone that will miss a single person," he replied simply, sparks snapping around him more frequently as his irritation with the demon grew.

"I see." Torpor drawled.

"Your temptations are useless against me, I do not harbor desires for you to feed on."

"Is that so? Despite that you are suppressed by the Templars and are in a never-ending struggle with the non-mage types, you desire no power to free yourself?" Torpor questioned him.

Garret stopped the flow of mana from his body and froze, thinking deeply for a moment. Anders always told him of the way mages were treated in Kirkwall and in the last three years, Hawke had seen it for himself. Every day it only got worse. Could he really pass up this chance to help others of his kind that were corralled in the Circle like unwanted cattle? Suddenly he growled, his blue eyes glaring angrily at the demon as his hands tightened on the staff.

"Cease your prattle, demon. I won't fall for it!" Hawke snapped out.

Torpor stared at him for a very long moment before he sighed loudly. "It would appear we are at an impasse then, mage. I will have to fight you for the boy." The demon's eyes glinted and suddenly Hawke found himself surrounded by Rage demons. He snarled and the flow of mana around him began to swirl and then he lifted his staff only to slam it back down on the ground sending the demons flying back from him. They retaliated, throwing fire at him that the mage had to roll to dodge. He called forth a Tempest, spinning the staff like a shield before him. The sparks began, before bursting into enthusiastic bolts, snapping at each demon that dared to come at him. Jumping back Hawke drew in a breath from the tip of his staff before blowing it out in a blast of cold air. The rage demons howled in agony as cold snapped along their firey bodies.

"You won't defeat me, demon!" Hawke yelled over the commotion with a grin.

The demons came at him again as Torpor only stood back and watched. Hawke could feel the uncontrollable rage begin that always came when he dealt with demons. His heart rate kicked into overdrive and his fingers twitched. The four or five rage demons came to surround him again and with a growl of rage, Hawke lifted the staff above his head and called down fire from the heavens. The firestorm came down and briefly distracted the fire demons as he rolled between two, only to turn and snap multiple bursts of Winters Breath over each demon. They froze with unwilling howls of denial and Hawke snapped a bolt of Chain Lightning at one where it started a chain reaction, moving from one demon to the other, shattering them to slivers of ice that then slowly melted in nothing. Garret Hawke then straightened and turned to face Torpor with an angry scowl.

"It would seem I have underestimated my little mage," the sloth demon said as he floated toward Hawke.

"It would appear so," Hawke drawled. His fingers twitched and he snapped a Mind Burst at Torpor causing him to falter slightly in his course toward him.

"You are starting to irritate me, little mage."

"Good." Hawke grinned cheekily. He began to draw his mana into a deep pool inside of his body, concentrating hard.

"You'll regret this day, little mage," the demon promised him. Hawke only scoffed at him and let the mana burst from him. It shot forward, swirled around the demon, before envolping him completely in a Crushing Prison. The demon howled and as the life faded from him, Torpor gathered some of Hawke's devasting magic with the last of his strength and shot it back at the mage. Hawke cried out as it hit him square in the chest, sending him flying back into the courtyard, half unconscious. Dizziness envolped him and he faded in and out until a blurred face came into his vision.

"Are you alright?" The figure asked and Hawke recognized it as Feynriel's boyish voice. He extended a hand and allowed the Dreamer to help him up from the ground. Hawke had to steady himself, breathing in deeply a few times before the dizziness began to Fade.

"I'm fine," he ground out between grit teeth.

"I must thank-you for saving me. I didn't know I had such fearsome magic," the boy mumbled as he let Hawke stand on his own two feet. "What should I do now? The Keeper cannot help me."

Garret cracked his neck and sighed, thinking silently for a long minute. Then he tilted his head and regarded the boy with a wary expression. "Your best option here is to travel to the Tevinter Imperium. Such magic is legend among the Magisters. I know you can find help to control your powers there."

Feynriel lit up and nodded his head enthusiastically. Hawke laid his hands on the boy shoulders and looked him deep in the eyes, making sure that he would take his next words very seriously. "Listen to me, Feynriel. Most of the Magisters are secretly involved in blood magic and are cruel. Do not become like them, I implore you. Do not harbor slaves, do not resort to blood magic, and for all that is important to you, do not allow a demon possession of you."

"I understand," Feynriel nodded his head so Hawke released him and stepped back, his chest still burning from the blast of magic that had been turned on him. "I cannot tell my mother, she would try to stop me," the boy confessed.

"Don't worry, I will speak with her."

"Thank-you again." Feynriel smiled and then began to fade away. The world around Hawke became fuzzy and he then found himself waking in his own body inside the shack where the Keeper had conducted a ritual allowing him and his party into the Fade.

The Keeper helped him to his feet and nodded to his friends that all stood back, some what ashamed. "Your friends all returned before you," the Keeper explained. The silence that stretched was enough to realize that the she knew exactly why they had returned before him. "Feynriel was successfully returned then?"

"Yes," Hawke said gruffly, frowning when the pain in his chest did not fade.

"My boy is awake!" Arianni, the Dreamer's mother, exclaimed.

"Yes," Hawke said again as he crossed his arms over his chest. "However, he has chosen to travel to Tevinter to learn control over his powers, as there is no one here with the proper knowledge needed to help him."

"What? That can't be! I must go to him quickly!" The elven woman then proceeded to flee from the alienage shanty to chase after her son that Hawke knew would be long gone by the time she arrived at the Dalish camp.

"Thank-you for your help, Hawke. I knew I could count on you." The Keeper bowed her head with respect and gave him a relic that had no real material value, but was ancient and had real emotional value. He was glad to accept it and stored it away in his pocket before saying goodbye to the Keeper as she departed as well.

"Bugger! Does this mean I don't my ship?" Isabella whined from the other side of the room.

Hawke sighed and shook his head with silent laughter. "Afraid not, almighty Sea Queen." He bowed before her with a flourish and then he too left the alienage home and proceeded to return to his manor home in Hightown.

* * *

><p>Hawke sighed as he reclined as his bed later that night in nothing but his smalls. The firelight danced around his room and cast faint light to spill over him as he relaxed. He'd spent the rest of the afternoon speaking to each of his companions about why they had betrayed him; he'd forgiven each of them without any hesitance. There was no reason to fault them for their inexperience with demons. They weren't mages. They didn't understand; except Merill of course, but something had always been off about the little blood mage since the very beginning. Her betrayel didn't surprise him in the least.<p>

Fenris had been disgusted with himself for giving into demons. That was what he hated most about mages, how easily they gave into temptation. To think he had fallen just as easily; it sickened him to the core. He'd apologized to Hawke, but he had found himself unable to fully pay attention, his eyes focused on the warrior's lips the entire conversation.

Garret Hawke had never been with a man but he found himself undeniably attracted to the firespit of an elf that he'd recruited into his party a few years ago. Those jade eyes that drew him in like a spell, that snow white hair that made his fingers itch to run through it, those lyrium markings that etched so beautifully into his skin, his lanky, but powerful frame; every bit of the elf made the man bite his lip and inwardly groan from his desire for him. It was unnatural to feel such a thing, wasn't it?

Hawke groaned when he looked down, feeling the tightness building in his shaft as his desire made itself known. His small clothes tented and he blushed. It only lasted a second however before that powerful pain in his chest returned. He groaned in pain and rolled off the bed, finding it near impossible to breath. He tried to crawl to the door to call to Bodahn for help, but found that once he was on the floor he couldn't get up. Magical energy began to swirl around the downed mage and then envolped him in a red hue of mana, speeping into his every pore. He gasped and writhed as the evil mana crawled throughout his body. The pain burst into excruciating spasms and he curled in on himself, holding his gut as he shuddered. Before he knew, he fell unconscious but welcomed the dark embrace as it freed himself from the pain.

* * *

><p>He awoke what he assumed was hours later. He whined as he rolled onto his back, his chest heaving. He grasped his head in a hand as he slowly pushed himself up with the other, frowning tightly. Something felt wrong. Off. He felt too…light. Climbing to his feet, he looked for the body length mirror with his blurry vision. He stumbled toward it and leaned against it, trying to see the blurry figure standing there. When his vision finally cleared, his eyes widened with confusion.<p>

Standing there before him was not a man but instead, a woman. He couldn't deny it with those two bare tits on the slim chest and the lack of a bulge at the apex of the thighs. He was supposed to be staring at himself, right? He straightened and lowered his eyes to his chest to find himself staring at those same pair of breasts. His hand shot to his crotch, finding no male parts whatsoever.

His eyes jumped back to the mirror with horror.

What in the Maker's name happened to him?

* * *

><p>XD Poor Hawke. I have never written a male Hawke before, but this idea popped into my head and I just couldn't get it to leave me alone.<p>

All reviews are appreciated! :D


	2. Curiously Tormented Ch 1

A/N: Pointing this out – he does turn back into a man, but _any time_ he gets aroused, he'll change into a girl. :D There will be longer lasting conditions that will lengthen his time as a woman, which we'll find out later. XD

Warning for Rated MATURE material. :D

* * *

><p>"Andraste's flaming tits!" Hawke cursed the words aloud and then covered her mouth with her hand. Garret even sounded like a woman! This couldn't be happening; it had to be a dream, right? There was no way he could be a woman!<p>

"Think, think, think!" Garret snapped out to herself, beginning to pace the room. Her breasts swayed with their unhindered weight and she blushed as she looked down at them as she had when she first noticed them. She stopped moving to stare at them with piqued interest; somewhere in that male brain, Garret wondered what it felt like to a woman to have her breasts touched. She blushed even deeper and ran to the bed, flying down upon it to hide her face though she gasped into the sheets as the silk brushed against surprisingly sensitive nipples. Her breasts tightened and those nipples turned to tight, aching peaks. With a cry, Garret jumped up from the bed and covered her breasts with her arms.

"Oh Maker…" She moaned out, running to the wardrobe and flinging it open haphazardly. She started flinging through the clothes, a mix of robes, her finery, and trousers and shirts she had worn as a man. Maker, would anything in there even fit this slight frame she was now in? For that matter, was this permanent? Did it run its course through a certain act, or length of time? She grabbed one of the robes she'd started out growing after the deep road's expedition, such an experience had made her male form more muscular and somehow she'd had a growth spurt.

Garret rolled her eyes and tore the hem from the robe, keeping it a couple of inches thick, using it then to bind down her breasts; each touch caused her nipples to tingle and her flesh to tighten with anticipation. Maker's breath…she grit her teeth and then slid the robe on, finding it rather loose. Regardless, she tied it shut over her trim abdomen and slipped on much too large boots. She grabbed up a cloak lined in white fur and slid it on, pulling the hood up over her head. Lastly she grabbed up her staff and at least felt at ease when the magical energy tingled in her fingertips. At least she had her magic.

She very quietly slid out of her bedroom and down the stairs, grateful to see that it was early enough that Bodahn wasn't up and attending the mansion yet. Grabbing her coin purse off the desk, she turned and quickly fled from the mansion. There was only one person she could trust to keep this quiet or even would begin to have an idea how this happened; Anders. She had to get to the clinic and fast. First off though, she had to get some robes that fit. The closest option was a stall vendor down in the courtyard of hightown. She headed there, finding that she was quicker on her feet but she ran out of breath a lot more easily than before. The vendor was just set up and she stumbled to a stop, facing him as she tried to catch her breath.

"I need a set of robes. Anything that fits, I have the sovereigns." She jangled the coin purse causing the vendor to perk up quite happily for being bothered so early in the morning.

"Right away, serah," he chirped out as he moved to a trunk sitting on the ground. He tossed it open and started going through a multitude of fabrics before he pulled out a gold robe lined with white fur at the hem, cuffs, and collar. He brought it back to Hawke and set it on the table. "Ten sovereigns is a wonderful deal for such a gem, serah," the vendor said suavely, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, yes, that's fine," Hawke mumbled as she dug out twelve gold pieces from among her mass of coins. She handed them to the vendor. "Extra two for boots, please." He nodded, taking the coins away from her eagerly as he went about finding the tan boots, also lined with faint white fur; that was the thing about winter in Kirkwall, it was cold. The vendors weren't ones to skimp on the fur, likely from rabbits on the outskirts of town.

Hawke sighed as she exchanged the boots for the female ones, giving the old ones to the vendor to do whatever he wished with them. The new boots actually felt good; snug and warm, even cozy. Taking the robe, she started making her way down toward lowtown where she snuck into The Hanged Man – happy as a clam when she saw no sign of Varric or Isabella – to find a place to change. She settled on the restroom, taking off the cloak long enough to switch robes, the cool air making goose bumps rise on her smooth flesh. Securing the new robs shut, she put the cloak back on her shoulders and stood before the looking glass they had just over the almost second hand sink. Garret Hawke was there, she could see him in those aquamarine eyes that stared back at her. Her lashes were longer, nose daintier, lips fuller, her cheeks pink in a way that made him appealing. Maker's breath, was he checking himself out in the mirror?

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her short, raven hair, mussing it almost sexily before she pulled the hood back up to better conceal her face. Staff in hand, she left the Hanged Man and made her trek towards the undercity. Before too long she found herself at the door to Anders' clinic, thoughtfully chewing her lip as she debated how exactly to go about this.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and she found herself looking up – yes she had to look up now – at Anders' perplexed face. He smiled his charming, disarming grin that, in this form, made her toes curl. "How can I help you, young lady?" He asked of her.

"It's…it's of a personal nature," Hawke said as she looked from side to side, before back to his face. "I need to come in to speak with you. It's of upmost importance."

The imploring look in her eyes had the mage cocking his head curiously, but he nodded and stepped inside the clinic, sweeping his arm out to gesture her invitation into his humble clinic. She swept inside quickly, the tail of her cloak flowing out behind her. Anders shut the door behind her and she took the cloak from her, folding it up and setting it on one of the table tops. Then she turned to face him, swallowing thickly.

Anders only stared back, his amber eyes looking upon her with curiosity. He folded his arms over his chest and raised a brow in inquiry, waiting for the appealing little mage to speak.

"Anders," Hawke hissed lowly. "Do you not recognize me?"

Anders' brows dropped down over his eyes as he frowned tightly. He walked toward her, then slowly around her, studying her very, very closely before he came to stand just in front of her. He gently took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her face side to side to examine it intently. He dropped his hand and stood back, placing his hands on hips as he took a curious stance. One brow shot up in disbelief. "It can't be…Garret Hawke, is that you?"

Hawke sighed and lowered her eyes, gripping anxiously at her staff as she nodded.

"There is no way! You're…you're a woman!" Anders exclaimed, eyeing her from top to bottom.

"Obviously," she retorted, rolling her eyes. "Before you even ask I have no idea how it happened or if it's temporary or permanent. Oh Maker, I hope it's not permanent," she groaned out, setting her forehead against her staff as she shut her eyes and sucked in a breath.

"I…I don't even know what to say…" Anders said lamely.

"Gee thanks." Hawke lifted her head and looked at him. "Can _you_ use your magic to see if it's going to fade or if I will be stuck like this forever?"

He cocked his head curiously and then nodded. "It's worth a shot, I suppose. Hold still." Approaching her, he set his hand on her arm and closed his eyes. The blue mana aura surrounded him as he concentrated the magic seeping into Hawke's body through their physical connection. She shivered as his aura slid through her, examining the magic that had taken over Hawke's body. After many tense and silent minutes ticked by, he pulled his hand away and opened his eyes to look at her. "It's not permanent. As a matter of fact, it's already weakening. You'll be back to normal in no time." He assured her, rubbing her arm to comfort the mage though she shivered from it and stepped back uncertainly. Better to avoid physical contact in this state, Garret had decided.

"Oh thank the Maker!" Hawke exclaimed with a relieved laugh.

Anders chuckled as he looked her from head to toe again. "I have to say you make a very fetching woman, Garret."

Hawke's eyes snapped to his face as she frowned and then very childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oooo, don't stick out unless you intend to use it," he laughed with a wink, causing her to flush red with embarrassment.

"This is not funny!" She stamped her foot and growled. "And if I hear you breath one word of this to anyone," she started, narrowing her eyes at the chuckling mage, "I will fry your ass myself." Ignoring his laughs, she snatched up her cloak and stormed out of the clinic, fuming every step of the way back to her manor home.

* * *

><p>She decided to sneak in through the underground entrance to get into her home. Best way to avoid coming across anyone. The back stairs led to the hall that housed her mother's room; her room was just around the corner. If she could make it past Leandra's room, she was home free. Silence greeted her as she pressed her ear to the door to listen for any noise. Very cautiously she opened the door and stepped through. Just as she closed the door behind her, the door to her mother's room opened and Leandra came out into the hall. The woman froze when she caught sight of the hooded young woman standing at the end of the hall, tilting her head curiously.<p>

"Might I ask what you are doing in my son's home?" The old woman asked with an almost haughty air about her, as if she had been born noble – which she had.

_Think, think, think, think!_ Garret pleaded with himself. He had to say something, anything that could explain why a hooded unfamiliar woman was in the Hawke manor. "I…um…" She stumbled over her words and before she even knew what she was saying, she spat out hastily, "I'm sleeping with your son!" _Andraste's tits! Why did you say __**that**_? "He…um, asked me to meet him this morning. I tried to be quite, milady." She mumbled lamely.

Leandra's brows rose and she shook her head, crossing her arms. "Is that so? I warned that boy to be more discreet of his affairs. Well, only I have seen you so I suppose there is no harm done. I will head downstairs to speak with Bodahn; you may sneak into his room then." She turned away and headed a few steps, before glancing at Hawke over her shoulder. "Don't mistake this for kindness; we will speak again." Then she disappeared downstairs and Hawke inwardly groaned; it wasn't the best way that could've happened but it would do for now. Once the magic faded, she would never see the female Garret Hawke again and he would simply explained he had stopped seeing the female mage his mother had run into in the hall of their home.

With a resigned sigh, she slipped around the corner and into the room with as much stealth as she possessed. She shut the door behind her very quietly. She took the cloak off and the boots, setting them on the chair along with her staff before she went over to the bed and plopped onto her back, exhausted. "Anders said it's wearing off…" she said with a relieved smile, standing again to strip herself of the proper size robe, folding it and setting it inside the wardrobe. She wouldn't need it after this but she couldn't exactly dispose of it at this moment.

Hawke then lay on the bed again, just in the temporary bind she'd tied over her breasts and the somewhat loose smalls that had been her underwear when she was a man. The silk of the sheets felt good on her skin, causing her to shiver and an improper thought crossed her mind causing her to flush red. If it is only temporary…what harm could there be in…exploring? She swallowed thickly and pressed her hands to her bound breasts, cupping them, feeling their weight in her hands. Biting her lower lip, she untied the scrap material and set it aside before tentatively touching the tips of her forefingers to her softened nipples. A gasp fell from her lips as her nipples tightened and hardened right before her eyes. She grasped her breasts full in her hands and pinched the tips between her thumbs and forefingers, wet warmth at the apex of her thighs forming in response. Her body tingled and she found herself arching into her hands as she began to knead her breasts, moaning ever so softly.

Hawke should be mortified but he just couldn't help himself; this was a once in a lifetime thing to experience, who was he to pass on it?

Worrying her lower lip with her teeth she slid one hand down her stomach, quivering beneath her own touch. That hand slipped inside the smalls to brush teasingly over her core. She gasped in shock as her body tensed from the tang of pleasure. Her thumb found that nub of pleasure, beginning to rub at it gently, softly, making the mage writhe and wriggle her hips in time with the strokes. Her eyes closed and she dropped her head back unable to keep a soft cry from slipping free from her lips. Gasping now, she slid a finger inside of her channel with a moan, the sensation of being filled indescribable.

Hawke then began to slide that finger in and out of herself, gasping and moaning at each slight press and penetration, before daring to add another digit. Her thumb continued to rub her pleasure spot as those fingers caressed her insides and as all women's first orgasms tended to come, it came fast and hard, catching her off guard. She cried out and stiffened, arching up into her hand as she bathed it in warm fluids. Panting, she came down from her high, a thin sheen of sweat coating her pale, supple flesh.

She tore her hand away from herself even as tingles of pleasure still coursed throughout her body and she rolled over, groaning as she hid her face in the pillows, mortified with herself. It wasn't long before she drifted into a soft slumber, tormented with dreams of her peculiar predicament.

* * *

><p>When Garret came to there was urgent knocking at his door. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, reaching down to absent mindedly scratch at his scrotum. Eyes widening, he sat up and stared down at his flat chest and obviously male crotch, his length limp and hanging where it belonged. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Maker. He was finally himself again!<p>

"One moment!" He said gruffly as he climbed from the bed and walked to the wardrobe, sliding into one of his normal green robes, ecstatic that he didn't have to put that gold set of robes on again. He secured his mage's robes shut and slid on another set of his normal boots, before he padded over to the door. His mother was standing there when he opened it.

"I ran into your little…friend earlier, Garret." She said with a brow raised.

"Oh her, don't worry mother. I was just bored. She won't be coming around anymore." He said the words with a grin, just so joyful to be himself again.

Leandra rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh Garret. Do grow up, if you please. As head of the household you have to be responsible and set an example. You can't just have any old tart walk in here to satisfy your…needs."

Garret couldn't help but laugh softly, smothering it when his mother turned her eyes to glare at him. "Yes Mother, I understand."

"Now that we've discussed this, you have letter awaiting you on your desk." With that she turned and departed, heading down the stairs before going into the study.

He headed down the stairs and over toward his desk, picking up the letters and cycling through them. There was one from his brother Carver; he'd gone on the expedition with him but he'd contracted the blight disease and thanks to Anders' quick thinking, they'd taken him to the Grey Wardens. The letter explained that he survived the joining and was now undergoing proper training to become a Grey Warden. He and his brother never got along, but it was nice to know Carver had survived, even if the brat hated him for the rest of his life. He continued through the letters and set them down when he finished. There was a missive from Hubert to go explore the mines; there were more tales of the workers coming under attack and now that Hawke owned half of the mines, he'd promised to keep the workers safe.

He went by the clinic to seek out Anders who was rather amused to see Hawke as himself again. Garret simply gave him that 'if you say anything, I'll fry your ass' look as he requested the mage to join his party. Anders accepted and then they were on their way to the alienage to pick up the little elven blood mage who was more than happy to accept the invite to tag along. From there they went to Fenris' mansion in hightown. Once they reached the door, Hawke turned and motioned for the others to wait. It was midday about now, the sun high in the sky and barely peeking out from behind the cover of clouds, so Hawke was certain Fenris would be up and…well, he wasn't sure what the elf would be doing. He wasn't around Fenris much in their downtime.

He walked into the mansion and started up the stairs but stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway when he caught sight of the elf that was promptly passed out on the bench before the fire, naked save for his breeches, and a bottle of wine hanging in his limp arm on the floor. The other was thrown across his lanky middle haphazardly. _Maker's breath…but was he sexy_, Garret thought as he swallowed thickly. Those lyrium etchings had continued all over his bare arms and chest and, as Garret's eyes traveled the elf's body, even disappeared beneath the fabric of his breeches. With a groan, Hawke turned away and readjusted himself as he felt the familiar pangs of arousal building from his cock up. Just as that started, so did the chest pains and he gasped, stumbling away from the door.

He fell to his knees and gasped as the pain spread and the red aura of mana burst from him again to swirl about him. As it had the last time it seeped into every pore of his body, enveloping him entirely as he grasped futilely at his aching chest. The pain wasn't as intense as the last time he experienced it, but it still wasn't pleasant. His vision grew hazy but when he fell unconscious it was only for a moment this time. He groaned and opened his eyes, pushing himself to his knees, freezing when he felt that his robes were entirely too loose on him as they had been this morning.

His hands flew to his chest and, as he feared, they came against a pair of supple breasts. "Andraste's ass!" She snapped out, growling fiercely .

"Ahem! You have exactly two seconds before I chop your head from your shoulders to explain what you are doing in my home, mage," Fenris snarled from behind her.

Hawke jumped to her feet and turned to face the now armed elf with wide eyes, clutching the baggy robes to her chest to keep them from falling off her. "Oh Maker's breath…" she moaned out. This wasn't good. How was she going to talk her way out of this one?

* * *

><p>XD Whee! That was fun! Please review!<p> 


	3. Cover Story Ch 2

A/N: You're very welcome T.I.M. for the quick update. I couldn't sleep so I decided to write; it's the least I could do for all the wonderful reviews, and yes, even for all you lurkers. ^.~

I'd like to set a goal for myself and try to break my record of reviews which is 40, for Unexpected(still love that story! If you haven't checked it out yet you should! :D There is nothing greater than Fenbabies!). No idea how long this story will go for but it has so much potential, so we'll see what happens!

Anon reviews are accepted, so if you have a moment, please review!

* * *

><p>Garret Hawke locked aquamarine eyes with Fenris' jade ones, swallowing loudly.<p>

"Tick, tock, mage." The elf drawled, still half naked as he lounged in the doorway his large broadsword at the ready; Hawke didn't doubt that two seconds is all it would take for his friend to decapitate him.

There was no way he could make up a reasonable lie this spontaneously. "I'm sorry," she stuttered out. "I must have gotten the wrong house." With that, Hawke turned and vaulted over the railing, rolling to her feet once she landed knowing that the warrior would be on her trail in a moment's notice. Racing toward the door, she let the mana course through her before skidding to a halt and signing something with her hands as they were highlighted by that magic aura. Fenris scowled as he saw it, making a headlong dash toward the mage; he froze unwillingly, growling fiercely as the bright green marking flared beneath his feet. The trembling little slip of a woman had cast a paralyze glyph on him and once she saw he'd stopped coming toward her, she turned and fled the mansion.

Even when she was outside, she didn't stop running, but simply grabbed Anders' hand in her own and raced down the stairs with the mage stumbling behind her in surprise. Merrill yelled something after the two but Hawke did not falter as she made a headlong dash for the home. The two turned the corner and stumbled into the hightown manor with the door slamming behind them. Anders and Hawke then spent a good minute catching their breath before Anders hauled himself upright and stared at her.

"What was all that about?" He snapped out, slightly irritated.

"I'm sure you can see what that was all about!" Hawke yelled back, her face flushed and body trembling. "I'm a damn woman again! I thought you said this was temporary!"

"It was!" Anders defended shaking his head adamantly. He then stopped and set his hands on Hawke's shoulders, motioning for her to be silent. He moved through the vestibule and peeked his blonde head into the main room, looking for anyone that may be there; satisfied when he saw no one, he motioned for the female mage to follow him. "We should discuss this in your chambers, Hawke. Privacy is key, I'm sure." He chuckled.

Hawke glared hotly at him, flushing red. "This is so not amusing," she mumbled as she followed Anders. They heard voices in the study and assumed the Leandra was speaking with Bodahn of the house's upkeep – or something similar – so they passed as quietly as they could, tip toeing up the stairs before into Hawke's chambers. Hawke stalked over to the wardrobe as Anders shut the door behind them, fishing out that dreaded gold robe lined in white fur. "Turn around," she demanded and with a slight chuckle, the mage turned his back to her. She divested herself of her robes and slid on the gold set of female mage robes, securing it tightly before telling Anders he could turn around. She sat on the edge of the bed and slipped off the large boots with a sigh, each landing with a thump upon the floor.

Anders regarded her coolly from his spot near the door, his arms folded over his chest as he studied his friend thoughtfully. In reality, Garret really did make a fetching woman. He'd turned into a lithe, short, athletic woman with devastatingly attractive features. Her eyes were large and that same aquamarine that had haunted Anders in his dreams, now framed by long raven lashes. Her shaggy raven locks fell around her face to frame it delicately as she studied him in return.

"What are you looking at?" She snipped with a frown.

"Nothing, just wondering how this happened…again," he said having to stifle his chuckle for he knew it would infuriate her as she was clearly not amused.

"I am not sure, but we have to think of something fast. If this is going to continue to happen, then we have to come up with a story, a reason; anything." Hawke groaned and held her head in her hand. "Fenris saw me like this…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Anders asked with a cocked brow.

"He is going to want to know what an unknown mage was doing in his home, Anders. He detests mages. If he thinks there is a mage after him he won't stop until I am dead," she mumbled back and she leaned back, bracing her hands on the bed with a sigh.

"Point taken," Anders admitted as he paced over to the fire to look into it, silently contemplating. "Replay the events that transpired just before you changed, both times."

Hawke sighed again. "It was the first night after we returned from the Fade, when we helped that boy, Feynriel. I was lying in my bed. I cannot recall what I was thinking of, but something aroused me. Then that pain returned to my chest and I was writhing in agony on the floor. I lost consciousness for a number of hours…when I came to I was, well, like this." Anders had turned to stare at her in disbelief at this point, but she only shook her head and continued. "When we arrived at Fenris' mansion he was…indisposed, half naked and lying on the bench in front of the fire. I…" she paused and blushed, even as Anders' lip curled in a scowl. "…I couldn't help but be aroused. As soon as the arousal hit, so did the pain. I passed out only for a moment, coming to as a woman again…obviously."

"Let me see if I got this…both times you were aroused and after becoming aroused, you passed out and woke as a woman?"

"Yes?" Hawke answered in question, not entirely sure if it were an important piece of the puzzle.

"Can you remember anything else?" Anders asked, trying to conceal the disdain he felt; the object of his fantasies had been aroused by that mage hating, lyrium branded, snide, sarcastic, broody little elf warrior? He scowled.

"Would you get that look off your face," Hawke snapped, beginning to feel like she was being scrutinized unnecessarily for being attracted to Fenris.

"My apologies," Anders muttered under his breath, turning away as he waited for her to answer his question. The scowl didn't go anywhere though.

"I remember the pain…that magical feeling of an evil aura bursting from my chest only to envelop me completely…that's all I can recall," Hawke confessed with a small laugh.

Anders turned and the scowl was no longer present on his features, but instead a perplexed expression came in its stead. "Evil magical aura?...Hawke, you need to tell me what happened in the Fade, when you saved Feynriel."

She blinked several times and gave him an incredulous look. "The normal Fade experience; demons tempted away Merrill, Fenris, and Isabella one at a time, turning them against me. That left me to deal with the sloth demon – he called himself Torpor. He tried to convince me that being a sloth demon meant no harm would come of his possession of Feynriel, but I wasn't buying into it, which angered him." She ran her slim fingers through her hair, Anders watching the small movement almost entranced. "I was surrounded by Rage demons and fought them off. Then I turned my attention to Torpor and kept him away from me using my Mind Blast. He said I would regret refusing him and, finally fed up with him, I cast a Crushing Prison over him."

"That's it?"

Hawke shook her head with a sigh. "He gathered some of my magic with the last of his strength and hurled it at me. It hit me square in my chest and flung me across the expanse. Feynriel was leaning over me when my vision cleared. Torpor was gone, Feynriel was safe, and I was almost minus the minor chest pains."

Anders was staring at him with anxious scrutiny. "You get this chest pain when you change?" he asked. Hawke nodded and sat up fully as she crossed her legs. "That has to be it," he muttered as he walked toward her. Not even waiting for his friend's permission he laid his hand on her shoulder and shut his eyes, sending that rush of magical aura into her body as he searched her spirit. Hawke shivered at the invasive, familiar sensation, warming as their aura connected together. After a moment, Anders dropped his hand and stopped back as his eyes opened. He nodded ass if verifying something to himself.

"What is it, Anders?" she said almost breathlessly, anxious and flustered all at the same time.

"It's a magical curse, a hex; it's the only thing that makes sense. It seems to initiate when you become aroused. As a result, the hex surrounds you in its evil aura and turns you into a woman," he explained.

Hawke looked skeptical at best. "You're kidding right?"

Anders indicated her body with a gesture of his hand, raising a brow. "You have a better explanation?"

"I…well, no, I don't," she admitted under her breath with an irritated huff. "Is it timed? Or is there some specific act that allows me to turn back into a man?"

Anders shrugged his shoulders giving her the unfortunate answer she didn't want. He was just as clueless as she. She groaned and swept both her hands through her hair, biting at her lip; Anders found his eyes locked on the way those white teeth worried at her plump, pink lip. He swallowed and turned away, pacing back toward the fireplace. "We have to come up with a cover story, something that can explain my female presence. I can't just put my life on hold because some hex has turned me into the opposite sex."

The possessed apostate tilted his blonde head back thoughtfully to stare at the ceiling of her bedroom. "Do you have any living relatives?" he questioned her a moment later.

"The Hero of Fereldan, Kylie Amell, is my mother's cousin's daughter, so she was my second cousin."

Anders' eyes widened and he turned to look at her dubiously. "You're certain?"

"I am," Hawke nodded her head. "I looked into it out sheer curiosity after Carver and I raided the estate for grandfather's will."

"No wonder you remind me so much of her," the mage drawled.

"You knew Kylie?" Hawke asked as her brows shot up in surprise.

He nodded. "It was years ago, Hawke. I was a Grey Warden remember? If it hadn't been for Kylie conscripting me into the Wardens, I would have wound up in the circle again. I helped with all that business regarding the brood mother and the architect. I also met Justice in my travels with her."

"Ah, I see. It's kind of neat, in a way." Hawke chuckled.

"Indeed it is," Anders said with a smile; no wonder he'd felt such an instant attraction to the mage. He'd been a cousin to the mage that had tempted him all those years ago, but had belonged to an Antivan Crow named Zevran. "It's settled then. For the time being if you are addressing anyone, you will introduce yourself as Hawke's second cousin. Have you any ideas on what you'd like to be called?"

"Well, I was rather hoping I wouldn't be stuck like this long enough to need a name…" Hawke sighed and shook her head, climbing to her feet. "I need to figure out what causes me to change back, but in the meantime I suppose we can introduce me as Eevee Amell."

* * *

><p>Anders had departed a little later that same day after they'd given up on trying to figure out what it was that would return him to normal. For the time being Hawke was stuck as a woman. With a sigh, she'd departed the mansion shortly after Anders only to find herself at Fenris' door. Before she could even knock, the door swung open to show a very angry, scowling white-haired elf.<p>

"You," he growled, his lyrium brands beginning to glow across his skin.

"Please, I mean you no harm," she held up her hands in a gesture of peace. "I came to apologize."

"For using your disgusting magic on me, I presume," he spat out at her.

"Yes, for that. You see, you frightened me. I…um, stumbled into the wrong hightown manor. I had been looking for Serah Hawke's home," she desperately tried to make the lie seem believable as she dropped her hands back to her sides.

The glowing brands dimmed but not fully as he regarded her with a disbelieving glare. "You were looking for Garret Hawke?" He asked slowly, as if testing the words to see if they felt believable or not.

"Yes, that's correct. You see…I suppose I should I introduce myself, I am Eevee Amell. Garret Hawke is essentially my second cousin given that the Hero of Fereldan, Kylie Amell, is my sister." She swallowed thickly, her body trembling; Maker's breathe, did women always have such unstable emotions flickering about?

"Eevee Amell, hm?" His lids lowered to half mast over his eyes are he regarded her. He crossed his arms over his armored chest as he took to leaning against the door frame. "I'll let you know now; I have no tolerance for mages."

Garret tried to act surprised, lifting a hand to her breast as she sucked in an exasperated breath. "I find that hard to believe. Garret is a mage, after all," she edged in warily.

Fenris scowled. "Garret is different. He's helped me and time and time again he has proven he will not fall prey to demons."

"I despise blood magic," she said truthfully, which she did; she was Garret after all and as Garret she hated blood magic as well.

He regarded her coolly before standing straight and dropping his arms to his side. "That remains to be seen," he muttered before turning around and going back into his manor, slamming the door in her face.

* * *

><p>AN: The title of the chapter was self explanatory. Please review if you have time! :D


	4. Charming Fix Ch 3

**A/N: **Sorry for the semi-long pause in updates. Real life has been kind of busy. Also, T.I.M., I do believe you were right; this might be really long. XD

_Disclaimer: Do not own DA2, but the delicious idea is all mine! _

**Magical Blunder**

**Chapter Three: Charming Fix**

* * *

><p>Hawke sighed and rubbed her temples; it had been two days since she had spoken to Fenris in her female form. She had slept, ate, bathed; done everything of normal behavior but she must have been missing something important because she had to revert to her normal male body. It was beginning to seem like Eevee Amell wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and Garret Hawke would have to deal with it. Hawke had Anders placate their companions insistent need for their fearless leader by saying that the mage had come down with a contagious flu and needed to be left alone for time to overcome it; when Varric had prodded at Anders by saying that he could simply heal Hawke, Anders had informed him that ongoing colds wasn't something that could be halted or reversed with magic(not entirely true, but how would the dwarf know that). The stress of it was beginning to put her in a permanent state of agitation. Usually when Garrett was this stressed he'd take matters into his own hands – in a manner of speaking – to relieve the tension.<p>

She dropped her head back against the chair and contemplated it; it would help her feel better, right? Garrett hadn't done anything to his female body since that first night of insatiable curiosity due to feeling torn over it. There was a fleeting thought that this really was not his body and it wasn't his to touch, where as the argumentative thought that it really was his body for the time being and he could do what he wanted with it. Where was the moral standing on a situation like this? How was he supposed to know, it was the first he had ever heard of a curse, or hex, such as this.

"How are you feeling?" Anders asked, Garrett's eyes finding the mage standing in the open doorway with his hand on the doorknob.

"As well as one could expect in this kind of situation," she said with a sigh as she lifted her head and rubbed her temples for what felt like the hundredth time. "You make any progress?"

"None as of yet, Hawke; I just came by to check on you," Anders admitted with a wan smile that made Garrett groan inwardly.

"I'm fine," she asserted as she pushed the chair back from the desk and stood. "Until I turn back just keep telling them I'm sick. If it seems like I won't be turning back we'll have to discuss it further; Garret may have to disappear to make room for Eevee." She shook her head with a small laugh. "I sound insane, like I have split personalities or something."

Anders found himself half smiling along with her laughter, crossing his arms over his chest. "It could be worse, Hawke," he assured his friend.

"Really? Do tell!" The sarcasm was more than evident in her tone.

"Always the pessimist, Garrett." Anders paced forward and pulled the half struggling little mage into his arms, hugging her tightly before setting her back. He leaned down and looked her in the eyes, holding her gaze even as she frowned in irritation. "You could have died. At least this way, there is a chance of making you yourself again."

Hawke sighed and rolled her eyes, shrugging his hands off of her shoulders. "I concede; you have a valid argument…_this time._" She paced away and folded her arms over her chest. "Is there anything else I can do for you? Perhaps strip and entertain you?"

Anders' brows shot up and he had to keep his jaw from dropping; Hawke was just jesting, he was sure. "A-ah, no, that's quite alright. Like I said, I was just coming to check on you."

"Then please, just go away."

Anders frowned tightly; women, he thought, and then had to stop himself from chuckling. Hawke wasn't _really_ a woman but his emotional see saw was sure making him seem like one. "As you wish," he bowed gallantly and then turned on his heel and left, shutting the door behind him loud enough to make Hawke jerk.

"Andraste's pert ass," Hawke sighed, rubbing her temples; why was she being so short tempered lately? The emotions she was experiencing lately were almost too much to handle. Being a man had always been so much simpler. Maker help him, hopefully he wouldn't be stuck this way for much longer.

"That's it, I can't take this, I have to relieve this tension somehow. Proprieties be damned," she growled and stalked to the door, throwing it open. "Bodahn! Draw me water for a bath!" She hollered down the hall, grateful that her mother had seen fit to go shopping in the market today so she didn't have to hide away in her room. The story she'd fed to Fenris was fed to Bodahn as well and she said that she was here to treat the sick Garrett Hawke; whenever the dwarf was summoned to her quarters, she always drew the curtains on the bed so he could see nothing that was on the mattress(supposedly Hawke, for example). As the dwarf went about getting the water ready, she moved to the bed and did just that. Then she pulled the brass tub out just as he came in with the first bucket.

"Your master needs a bath to fight off the fever," she said, and the dwarf nodded, pouring the water in. He did this a few more times until the bath was effectively half full. "That will do, Bodahn. You may go." She dismissed him and he nodded, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Hawke proceeded to strip the robe from herself and climb into the warm water where she spent a good amount of time relieving her tension and stress.

* * *

><p>The next morning proved to be an improvement when Hawke woke up to find that he had once again reverted to his normal body, the one of a male persuasion. He almost wanted to cry with relief. He spent the morning checking everything, making sure he was fine, and then sat and resolved to convince himself not to get aroused anymore until he and Anders could figure out what kind of hex it was that Torpor had placed upon him.<p>

He dressed in his robes and swung up his staff, leaving his room to find Anders standing in the main room playing with his Mabari war hound, Knight. Twirling his staff almost gleefully, he made his way down the steps toward the mage, stopping just behind him. Knight's ears perked and he turned his head toward his master which in turn caused Anders to rise to his feet and turn to face him. He grinned and placed his hands on his hips.

"A man again, I see. You must be purely ecstatic!" Anders taunted with a chuckle.

"Don't start with me, or I may be inclined to hex you myself," Garrett warned menacingly, though the threat didn't quite reach his eyes. He was trying his best not to grin himself, how could he blame the mage. If it had been Anders in this predicament, would he have been unable to tease and taunt him? Unlikely.

"Oo, tempting, so very tempting." Anders chuckled a tad harder, having to cough and clear his throat to stifle the laughter building in his throat. He pounded his chest with a hand. "Ahem, sorry, something in my throat."

Hawke arched a brow. "Uh-huh, right."

"_Anyway_," the mage sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "I came because the others were beginning to get insistent that they're fearless leader show himself." He swept a hand out to gesture toward Hawke's body. "It seems we don't have a problem however since you seem to have reverted to your normal self."

"Thank the maker; being a woman is no easy thing, I'll tell you that, Anders." Hawke sighed and shook his head, setting the end of his staff on the ground and leaning against it.

"I can only imagine." Anders found himself chuckling again, though he very quickly ceased when Hawke's menacing glare locked on his face. "What all occurred between my visit yesterday afternoon and this morning?"

"Why is that important?" Hawke asked, Anders raising a brow when a faint red taint crawled across his leader's face.

"You want to figure out how it is that you change back, correct?" Hawke nodded. "Then it is imperative that I know what you did. There has to be something you did that triggered the hex to fade."

"This doesn't get out to _anyone_, you understand me _mage?_' Hawke almost growled the words; fierce expression on his features that had Anders wondering exactly what it is that had him reacting this way. He nodded slowly, his eyes watching the man intently; it couldn't have been _that_ bad. "I relieve stress and tension in a…" he gestured obscurely with his hands "…intimate way." Anders blinked and stifled a grin, nodding behind his hand. "I was reluctant to do so in…a woman's form. The first time I did it out of mere curiosity, but yesterday I was just so…stressed about by this damn curse that I said screw it and just went with it."

_A sexual release? That's what breaks the hex's control? _Anders was trying so hard not to laugh, his shoulders shaking so hard he had to wrap his arms around himself. Hawke growled. "Don't you dare laugh at me, Anders, I swear to the Maker I will fry your ass!" Anders held up his hands while he forced the laughter back down his throat.

"It seems you found your way to turn back," he choked out.

"What?" Hawke demanded, gritting his teeth to keep himself from shocking the mage with a bolt. This was so not amusing.

"Both times when you were a woman, _just before_ you changed back, you…gave yourself a sexual release, yes?" Very reluctantly Hawke nodded, his knuckles white as he gripped his staff with so much force he vaguely worried he may snap it in half. "It seems sexual release is the key to becoming a man again."

Hawke stared at the man like he'd lost his mind. The silence stretched between them for Maker knows how long; Knight whined and looked between the two of them before bounding over and rubbing himself against his owner's legs to offer consolation. Hawke blinked finally and leaned a hand down to pat the hound's head with reassurance. "You have to be jesting," he finally said with a frown.

"It seems the only commonality between the two times you reverted to being normal old Garrett Hawke," Anders said with raised brows, a wide, uninhibited grin on his face.

Hawke scowled and stared for a long moment. "Shut up," he finally muttered as he stalked past the mage toward the foyer. "The others are waiting, let's go." Anders followed, laughing the entire way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The fun can start now! Read and review, yes?


	5. Cautious Endeavors Ch 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sell it, just obsess over it._

**Magical Blunder**

**Chapter Four: Cautious Endeavors**

* * *

><p>"Aha! Our fearless leader lives!" Varric exclaimed with a lift of his mug of ale.<p>

"Aye, all is good and well," Hawke reassured with more conviction in his voice than what he really felt. In reality, he feared returning to his daily routine. Maker forbid he becomes aroused on one of their excursions…how would he explain his female presence then?

"I cleared him myself," Anders said as he took a seat at the table. He set himself back in the seat, setting his hands on his knees. "Seems to have passed for now, whatever it was that made his sick."

"That's _delicious _news," Isabella purred with a chuckle as she moved into the room with two pitchers full of ale, her hips swaying seductively with each movement. Hawke found himself watching more intently than he would have liked to admit – but who wouldn't? For frying out loud, the pirate wore no pants and she was rather sexy. _No, do __**not**__ go there, Garret. Think of other things, like…kittens! And…rainbows! _Hawke desperately tried to keep his thoughts innocent as he took a seat at the table next to Varric. Nothing arose to the occasion in his lap in that moment, thank the Maker. Isabella leaned over to set the pitchers on the table and Hawke nearly choked on nothing as he caught sight of her ample, tan breasts trying to spill free. _Kittens, kittens; fluffy, cute, cuddly, loving kittens! _She sat at the table with a chuckle at Hawke's expression, setting her booted legs on the table and crossing her ankles.

"A-ah, right. All better." Garret coughed and cleared his throat, avoiding Isabella and letting his eyes stay on Varric; he felt himself redden slightly when he barely caught Anders' suppressed chuckle. Oh the mage was going to get it, Garret promised to himself.

"Oh! Hawke! So good to see you are feeling better! We were growing worried!" Merrill exclaimed quite gleefully as she came into the room, her wide and bird like eyes finding him as she stopped beside him. She leaned down to smile warmly. "Oh, but you are so red. Perhaps you aren't quite better yet," she murmured, pressing a hand to his cheek to test its warmth. "Quite warm! Oh, you sure you feel well enough, Hawke?"

Garret had to suppress a growl, even with the elf's innocent eyes showing genuine concern for his well being. He gently removed her hand from his face with a strained smile. "Quite fine, Merrill, I assure you."

"Oh, well, good to see you again then!" Merrill giggled as she moved away from him to find her own seat beside him, folding her hands almost demurely in her lap.

"Who else will be joining us today?" Hawke asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Broody is supposed to grace our rainy day with some sunshine," Varric chuckled.

"Careful what you promise, dwarf." Fenris said from the doorway. Hawke turned to find the object of his often constant arousal and inwardly groaned; he had almost – **almost** – wished that the elven warrior was going to pass on their meeting to discuss their raids and other possible jobs that may have piled up during Hawke's absence. Fenris' mossy eyes slid over to find him in return and he swallowed nervously, knowing his companion was going to bring up his 'cousin' eventually.

"Haha! You know I tease, Broody."

"Hmph." He merely grunted and moved into the room on his eerily silent feet, padding to find the chair on the opposite end of the table as Varric's; the only other option had been beside Anders or Isabella, Fenris' least two favorite of their group. "Hawke – good to see you well."

Garret bit his lip and nodded as he made a show of examining something invisible that was caught under his nail, anything to avoid looking at the elf and giving anything away. Maker forbid that Fenris put two and two together. He inwardly cringed; last thing he wanted was for their group to treat him _like_ a woman. The populace, especially the male portion, would treat him much differently if he came before them not as a man, but as a woman. The Arishok he was sure would definitely have given him less respect if he came before the Qunari with breasts and a baby maker; hold that thought – did being a woman indeed make him a baby maker? He hadn't stopped to think of that. He had all the right parts in that hexed body…did that mean that it worked properly as such? Or was it all merely cosmetic? He stifled a groan; Maker, why hadn't he thought of any of this before now?

"Thedas to Hawke! Hey almighty fearless leader, you in there somewhere?" Varric exclaimed as he leaned forward to wave a hand to and fro before Hawke's face. Hawke jumped as if he'd caught fire, eyes flying to the dwarf and widening in surprise. "Hey, welcome back!" The man grinned and fell back into his chair with a chuckle. "Thinking of anything worth sharing?"

"Ah, no, sorry. I didn't realize I'd drifted out." Hawke shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

Anders chuckled behind his hand and Garret turned a glare on the mage instantly stilling the man's amusement. For the love of the Maker, was this really all that blasted amusing? "Anyway," Anders cleared his throat. "What's on our agenda?"

"Before I became sick Aveline asked me to look into the murders that Emeric had been investigating three years before; you recall? The Foundry where we found the severed hand of that man's wife?" Hawke asked, finding unwilling recognition in the eyes of his companions. He nodded. "I see we all remember so there is no need to go over the details. Emeric apparently has been stirring up trouble for Aveline so she asked us to do what we could to help appease the man's insistent need to investigate."

"Sounds good to me; last thing we need is a serial murderer in Kirkwall," Anders sighed.

Fenris' eyes stayed locked on the mage for a long moment as if to say he was nothing more than exactly that, but eventually his eyes moved back to Hawke and he nodded. "I have overheard rumors of raiders on the cliffs of the Wounded Coast, possibly slavers even."

Hawke nodded and looked to Isabella. "Any jobs on your end, Isa?"

"Nothing beyond the normal; the gangs have been more active since we've become preoccupied with jobs from the Viscount and Qunari. Would do some good, not to mention a nice chuck of sovereigns, for us to take them out," the rogue chuckled.

"And Varric, you have anything?" Garret asked as he moved his eyes to his dwarven friend.

"I have something, but you won't like it." At his friends arched brow, he chuckled. "Deep roads."

"Ugh, not the deep roads; wasn't the expedition enough?" Anders groaned; one of the perks of leaving the Grey Wardens was that he hadn't been forced to raid the deep roads for darkspawn. Since he had offered his services to Hawke however, journeying to the deep roads seemed to become an almost every day experience. Blasted deep roads, he sighed.

"Explain Varric."

"A dwarf in high town, Yevhen, approached me; he was acting crazy – even for a dwarf." He broke off for a moment to chuckle, Hawke finding an answering smile of amusement curling on his own lips. "Well, it seems he's blaming you for his sons disappearance into the deep roads."

Hawke straightened a scowl on his features. "What? Why?"

"Nothing so direct, I assure you, Hawke. It seems his sons were emboldened by our mighty tale of adventuring into the deep roads and returning gloriously rich. They decided to make their own journey for glory and seemed to have become lost in the process."

Garret rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in exasperation. "Great, so anytime anyone goes into the deep roads and gets lost, or killed, it's going to be blamed on me. Just lovely."

They all started laughing softly at their leader, and much to Hawke's surprise, even Fenris allowed a rare amused smirk to taint his lips. It caused his stomach to tighten and his heart to flutter; he grit his teeth and looked quickly away, returning his thoughts to kittens. Yes, kittens. "Okay, let us travel to the deep roads to see what became of Yevhen's sons first, on our return journey we will take out the raiders on the cliffs, then speak to Emeric about his investigation once we make it back to Kirkwall. Since I am sure we will be helping Emeric with the investigation itself, we will take out whatever gangs we come across," Hawke sighed and pinched to bridge of his nose as he tapped his fingers on his knee. He then looked up to each of his companions. "Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds fun," Isabella grinned as they all nodded.

"Since I am not so good with healing and this is a long trek, I'll need Anders with me," Hawke said, turning knowing eyes upon the mage. It wasn't exactly the truth but they didn't all need to know why he needed Anders with him.

"What of your mage cousin? Is she not adept at healing magic?" Fenris said drolly from the end of the table, making Hawke stiffen. All eyes turned to their leader and he groaned inwardly; blast the elf sometimes, blast him to the void.

"Ah, right, my cousin. I only called Eevee here because I wasn't well. She is rather skilled with healing but she is staying at the estate only at my behest, otherwise she would have returned home."

"Your cousin is here? The Hero of Fereldan?" Varric exclaimed with wide eyes; more to write about, he could barely contain himself.

Hawke held up his hands and shook his head. "No, not Kylie Amell, Varric; she is busy with the Grey Wardens. Eevee is her sister."

"I see," Varric tapped his chin, mentally tasking himself with finding Hawke's cousin for more material to apply to his already tall tales.

"So I suppose the abomination _has_ to go with," Fenris said with hooded eyes.

"Aye, but you don't have to come if you do not wish to be around him," Hawke said a little more defensively than he had intended to, but he was getting sick of the bickering between the two of them. Fenris' hatred of mages was often strain enough with added tension among the traveling party.

The elf stared at him for a long moment before shaking his head. "It's not as if I have better things at hand, Hawke. Slavers are more than enough to draw me from my home, you should know this."

"No need to deny the elf his hunger for blood," Anders quipped.

Fenris growled and slammed a gauntlet onto the table top, his lyrium markings beginning to flare their iridescent blue. "Shut your fowl mouth, abomination. You know nothing!"

"Enough!" Hawke snapped as he came to his feet with a scowl. "I'm growing sick of this. Anders, you are coming with the party. Fenris, you are more than welcome to join. Merrill, stay here and keep in touch with Aveline about any more work she may have for us; Varric, you do the same, but try to listen more for any information flowing through the underground or the Merchant's Guild. Isa, you know you are coming with, if only to keep me sane." With that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, leaving not a moment for any of them to argue his decision, Isabella's laughter following him.

* * *

><p>"You sure this is a good idea?" Anders asked later that day as they sat in Hawke's study, looking over spell tomes before the coming journey.<p>

"Really we don't have much of a choice," Hawke mumbled as he sat at his desk, flipping through his tome of Entropy spells, hoping to find something on the hex that had been placed on him. "We can't just lock me away until we find a way to fix this."

Anders chuckled. "We _could_, you just wouldn't like the alternative."

"I am **not** staying a woman until we find a way to fix this hex. No way, nu uh, don't even suggest it."

"Alright, if you say so, Hawke." Anders shook his head; he was almost tempted to try and make the trip a disaster by making Garret turn into a woman at the worst possible times. He stifled the sudden urge to laugh by raising the book of Creation spells to block Hawke's view of his face. After a few quite, tense moments passed, Anders lowered the book to peer at his friend. "You know though, at least as Eevee you wouldn't have to worry about turning back into a man at any given moment. If you go as Garret, one little erection and poof! You're a woman!"

Hawke growled and raised his eyes to the mage sitting on the sofa beside his desk; as much as he hated to admit it, Anders did have a point. He had control of when he turned into himself, but had absolutely no control when it came to turning into a woman. "How would you explain the absence of their leader? And you really think Fenris is going to take orders for a mage he doesn't know?"

Anders scoffed and scowled. "Like the beast listens to you now?"

Hawke frowned. "He is not a beast. Stop calling him that," he snapped.

"He is more animal than man, you know that Hawke, as much as you want to deny it," Anders held up his hands in a sign of peace when it looked as if his fellow mage was about to shock his ass with a bolt. "Anyway, we can simply say that your illness returned. Or – "

"Or what?" Hawke interrupted as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You could simply explain to them that you're hexed into turning into a woman as random intervals of time; no need to indulge beyond that."

Hawke slammed his hands onto the desk. "To the void with that idea, Anders! Are you daft? I am not telling them I'm cursed to turn into a…woman," he groaned out. "Can you imagine the teasing I'd get from Isa and Varric? And Maker forbid what Fen – the rest of them will think." He had almost said Fenris, but caught himself, not wanting to show his obvious interest in their companion knowing Anders' distaste for the elf. In reality, it was Fenris he worried about most; what would he do or say if he found out Eevee was really Garret? Hawke dreaded to find out. As Anders stared him intently, he was worried that the mage had caught his slip.

Anders seethed silently; why did that damned elf get all of Hawke's attention? He was clearly not interested in their leader like he was and Anders knew how to please a man, he hadn't spent years in the circle to come out with less knowledge than he went in with; sexual encounters in the circle had been the most tolerable part of it. Forming intimate connections with his brethren, like Karl. Only Anders could truly understand a mage, but it seemed like Hawke wanted to be involved with someone who couldn't understand a mage if his life depended on it; not to mention that the elf _hated_ mages. He frowned thoughtfully; at least this hex problem had Hawke spending more time with him.

"You think being a woman is that bad, huh?" Anders laughed, suddenly grinning.

"Of course it is!" Hawke said vehemently, slamming fists onto the table, magical energy sparking around them as his emotions tried to get the best of him. "I'm a man! Not a blasted woman, this is beyond ridiculous. We shouldn't even be discussing this."

Anders laughed even as Hawke glared at him and shrugged his shoulders. "If that is what you wish, Hawke, I will drop it for now. Just think on it. It might be better to travel as Eevee than to change during the journey and have no way to explain her presence in the camp."

Garret frowned; to the Void with this damned hex. It was bound to be his downfall somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I think I am having too much tormenting Hawke. Haha. Reviews are loved and appreciated!


	6. Conning Companions Ch 5

**A/N: **It's just too much fun tormenting Hawke. Hehe. This chapter was almost for pure amusement.

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sell it, just obsess over it._

**Magical Blunder**

**Chapter Five: Conning Companions**

* * *

><p>Garret lay awake the next morning thinking very thoughtfully about his discussion with Anders. If he did go on the excursion as himself and became aroused, could he get away before anyone noticed? That wouldn't even be the most difficult part; he'd have to…rub one off without anyone noticing as well, so that he could change back into himself. Really, what kind of warped hex was this? He knew Anders would cover him when need be, but the mage's constant amusement over his predicament made Garret wary. He sighed; Anders was right. The best option here was to claim he relapsed into his flu and that Eevee would be going in his place – but it wasn't an option that Garret <em>wanted<em> to go with.

Blasted hex; blast it right to the Void and Torpor right along with it.

* * *

><p>"Eevee" made her way out through the basement, not wanting to come across Leandra Hawke and have to explain her returned presence to her son's bed(with her son quite conveniently absent). She'd dressed in the robes she had purchased the first time she had turned into a woman, along with the matching fur-lined boots. Her staff was securely in her hand as she traveled through the hidden passages until she came out in dark town, just outside of Anders' clinic. She brushed a raven lock from her eye and went toward the clinic, rapping a knuckle on it twice and waiting for her mage companion to answer. When Anders opened the door and peered down at her with his warm gaze, she wanted to scowl at the hidden amusement she could see there. He openly grinned however, which did make her scowl.<p>

"I see you took my advice to heart," Anders chuckled.

"Shut it," Hawke growled. She pulled the hood of her robes over her head, the fur-lined portion of it framing her face quite nicely. Anders couldn't help but stare at the fetching image Hawke made as a woman and Hawke noticed, her cheeks tinting red and her eyes darting away. "Would you stop staring at me like that?" She snapped.

Anders blinked to regain his train of thought and then nodded, that grin still on his handsome face. He rubbed a hand over his stubble-covered jaw sheepishly. "Sorry my friend, I can't help it. You're so…dainty. Quite a fetching little female mage," he admitted.

"I said shut it!" Hawke's whole face turned red as her heart fluttered nervously. She had never been nervous around Anders before, really what about being a woman made that different? These emotions were going to be hell to deal with on their travels. Always so damned irrational and ever changing in a split second. "This wasn't a good idea…" she finally grumbled.

"Aw, lighten up Hawke. It will be fine." Laughing, he stepped out and shut the door behind him before he took her hand and started dragging her after him. "Let's gather the others before you change your mind."

* * *

><p>"Why is this one here? Where is Hawke?" Fenris grumbled as he pulled on his armor, Hawke's eyes watching every movement. For once he could be glad he was a woman, because if he already wasn't he would have been any second now as the attraction for the elf reared its head and made her body tingle.<p>

"My cousin is sick again," Hawke then mumbled slowly, Fenris' cocking a brow at the way the woman was watching him.

"She's correct. Sometimes when flu takes hold it can appear the patient is getting better and then they'll relapse. Hawke's is in bed, I'm afraid. Not going to be able to go anywhere soon," Anders offered the explanation as Hawke seemed to have lost his ability to form long sentences as Fenris went about getting himself ready for their travels.

"Hmph." Fenris grunted his acknowledgement though he refused to admit any thanks for the information. "So we are expected to follow a stranger, no questions asked?"

Hawke jerked and frowned tightly. "Do you think my cousin would send me in his place if he didn't trust me? Really, your hatred of mages is far too over the top if you cannot trust someone your leader says is trustworthy."

Fenris growled and took a menacing step toward her. "I know him, I don't know you. You know nothing of me, so you best reserve your judgments. I have reason to hate mages the way I do. You aren't about to change that."

Anders rolled his eyes and set his hand on Hawke's shoulder to keep her from approaching the elf. Hawke scowled darkly. "Remind me to relay the words to Hawke for you, _elf_."

Fenris scowled back and his hands curled into fists. He cursed in Tevinter and moved to pick up his heavy two-handed blade before moving back toward the mages. "At your side for now, _mage_," he sneered.

Hawke was silent for a moment before she grinned. "Good, glad we could come to an understanding. Let us go fetch the rogue – Isabella."

* * *

><p>"Oooo, who is this sexy little kitten we have here?" Isabella cooed as she circled Hawke, looking at her from head to toe and showing her appreciation in a sexy little tilt of her plump lips. Hawke couldn't help the tingles that came from the pirate's examination; a guy in her head still, Garret found the thought of Isabella with another woman very stimulating. It was turning out to be a very good idea that he had decided to do this job as a woman and not as himself. Fenris scowled at the attention Isabella was paying the little mage and Anders was doing his best not to laugh, hiding his grin behind the back of his hand as he coughed.<p>

"I'm the cousin; Eevee Amell," Hawke said after a long moment, shaking her head to clear it.

"A-ha, I see! Hawke never mentioned his cousin was so fetching," Isabella hummed as she winked. "Though, the man himself is quite sexy, so it must run in the family."

"Enough," Fenris growled. "We aren't here to supply you with yet another bed mate. We have a job to do."

"Oh shucks, Fenris, would you please just rub one off so you'll stop being such a pain in my ass – not that I wouldn't like you to be a pain in my ass," she added after a moment, laughing when Fenris looked appalled at her suggestion. She turned her eyes back to Hawke and smiled. "If Hawke trusts you to lead us, I will _gladly_ watch your backside."

Hawke coughed as heat built in her cheeks, knowing full well what the pirate meant by watching her backside. The thought of Isa watching the way her ass would shake, or sway, as she walked was enough to make her _**very**_ glad she'd come as a woman. "Um, right. Then shall we get going?" She stuttered out.

Isabella licked her lips. "I'll get you going alright, kitten."

Anders couldn't keep it in anymore and started laughing, and loudly at that. Hawke turned her red face to face him, eyes narrowed in a very angry glare. Isabella started chuckling herself and Fenris just stood back, his arms crossed over his chest as he lips thinned with annoyance. "Sorry, sorry; I'm alright," Anders assured as he righted himself, sucking in a deep breath. "Now that you're done teasing pirate, you suppose we can go do our job?" He asked.

"Oh alright; all work no play," she thrust her lip in a pout and sighed, a look the female Hawke had a hard time tearing her eyes away from.

* * *

><p>The journey started out easily enough. They went through the high town market and stocked up on supplies they thought they might need; Anders and Hawke made sure to stock up on their lyrium potions, while Isabella purchased new, sharp, pretty daggers(as she called them), and Fenris replenished his potent health potions(as if he didn't trust Hawke and Anders to keep him healed). Hawke made certain to purchase a couple of tents; there was no way they could make it back in a week, much less a single night. Making camp would have to be an option, whether or not the company was ideal at times. Fully supplied, they started their journey from Kirkwall to the deep road entrance they had discovered years ago where the two dwarven men they were seeking were rumored to have disappeared. They made it a third of the way before the sun began to set and Hawke announced they would be making camp.<p>

"Isa, you lay traps around the campsite," Hawke started as she began setting packs down and retrieving the tents so she could assemble them.

"Funny," Isabella purred. Hawke raised a brow in question. "That you would use the same nickname your cousin uses for me," she chuckled and Hawke blushed, cursing silently for the slip up. "Don't fret, kitten. Call me Isa if you'd like." With that she disappeared in a puff of smoke, Hawke rolling her eyes at the theatrics knowing the rogue had gone stealth unnecessarily to set up traps around their camp.

"Fenris?" The elf grunted his acknowledgement of hearing her say his name, but said nothing further causing Hawke to roll her eyes again and sigh dramatically. "Would you get some firewood for the pit?" He grunted again with a twist of his lips and then wandered off to do just that.

Anders was chuckling to himself and she glared at his back as he began setting stones around a pit he'd formed for the fire. "Would you stop laughing already!" She snapped under her breath. "It's really not all that funny."

"No, you're right, it's not funny," he shook his head and then started laughing behind his hand as he muttered "it's hilarious."

Hawke growled and muttered curses beneath her breath as she started setting up the three tents she'd purchased; three because she knew she couldn't just make it guys and girls, as Anders and Fenris would rather be caught dead than sleep in the same place. So she purchased a tent for each male and a tent for Isa and herself(though she was beginning to wonder if she should share a tent with Anders instead of the pirate given the way the rogue had been watching her all day). At this rate, Hawke was beginning to assume that sleeping outside would be the safest option for all involved. As if on cue, Isabella appeared behind her and promptly patted her behind making her jump with a squeak. "All done, Eevee," Isa purred with a chuckle as she plopped down beside the fire pit.

"T-thank-you," Hawke stuttered, moving on to put up the second tent. Fenris strolled back next, glaring at the abomination as he carelessly dropped the wood he'd gathered into the pit. Anders glared back, muttering something under his breath as he knelt to readjust the pile into a neat stack. He then stood back and set it afire with a fire ball, moving just a fraction off base so that Fenris had to jump back to avoid being caught on fire.

"Tread carefully abomination. I'd hate to have to tell Hawke his cousin will have to replace you as healer once I rip out your wait," the elf sneered then smirked cruelly. "Oh wait, no I won't; I'd love to."

Hawke sighed and rolled her eyes. "Not again, you two. Kindly stuff it if you will."

Anders looked at her suddenly, his brows arched and eyes a tad wider than normal. Hawke wasn't sure what the look was about until she caught both Isa and Fenris looking at her with similar expressions. Too late she realized that what she said was what Garret often snapped at them when he got fed up with their bickering. She blushed red and feigned ignorance. "What? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"You sound a lot like Hawke," Fenris grunted.

"Do I?" Hawke rolled her shoulders in a shrug. "I have been around him a lot lately."

Anders smothered a grin and simply nodded, before going to rifle through the packs for their supper. Fenris and Isabella stared for a moment or two longer, before apparently accepting the explanation and looking elsewhere. Anders returned with bread, meat, and cheese, tearing off portions and passing them out though he tossed Fenris his portion, making the elf have to catch it so it didn't fall into the dirt. They glared openly at each other with scowls on their faces and Hawke, once again, rolled her eyes and set her meat on a stone beside the fire to warm it.

This was going to be a long journey but at least Fenris and Isabella were buying the lie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like I said, purely for amusement. :)


	7. Conflict Ch 6

**A/N: **My muse's have been wrestling each other lately…haha. Also, RL has been quite forward with its need to stress me out. Sorry about the not-so-fast updates.

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sell it, just obsess over it._

**Magical Blunder**

**Chapter Six: Conflict**

* * *

><p>Anders and Fenris continued to be at each others throats the entire length of the journey to the Deep Roads, Hawke biting her tongue to keep from lashing at them the way she normally would have if she had been good old Garret Hawke; she had to be careful. Just because his sex changed didn't mean his personality or mannerisms changed with him. She had already made multiple slip ups over the last few days but had simply blamed it on having been around Garret so much the he was wearing off on her. It was taxing to have to censor everything, from her actions to her words and even, she realized, her assumptions. Fenris seemed irritate to the excessive, muttering Tevinter curses that his male persona was quite familiar with; curses that made him want to turn and snap at the elf impatiently. Finally, as they closed in on their destination, she couldn't take it any longer – one curse too many sending her over the edge – and she turned abruptly. Fenris didn't see her stop and crashed into her, stumbling back with a frightening scowl on his features as he growled.<p>

"You blasted mage; what is stopping you this time?" He snapped with a curt gesture of his hand, Anders and Isabella making a silent exchange that voiced their displeasure at Fenris' behavior toward Eevee.

"You two, keep going on ahead; I need to speak to Fenris," Eevee sighed softly. "The deep road entrance we took should be coming upon us shortly; don't stop until you reach it." Anders nodded and grabbed Isabella's arm when she seemed reluctant to move, dragging the rogue after him as they passed the two who stood off with angry expressions. Once they were out of sight, she turned her eyes back to Fenris and narrowed them as he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Who died and made you our leader?" He growled as he shuffled his feet. "Last I recall Hawke was still breathing; we don't need _you_." He accentuated his last word with a rude gesture, pointing his finger directly at her – almost daring to _poke_ her – as his lip curled up with his scowl.

"Why you ungrateful – " She stalked toward him, her fists clenched, but she stopped just short of him, sucking in a deep breath. She shook her head as if to clear it, and then took a couple of steps back. "If you are uncomfortable with my leadership, by all means, return to Kirkwall. I'm sure we will manage without you just fine," she snapped out and turned, beginning to walk away.

"So Hawke just passed his reigns onto you so easily; he wouldn't trust a stranger to care for his friends," Fenris snarled and she stopped, shuddering as she clenched her fists; had Fenris been this bad to the first time they'd done a mission together with him as Hawke?

"I'm not a stranger! And for the love of the Maker, I'm _family_," she growled out in response and snapped back around. "And who are you to say who Hawke would and would not trust? Huh? And who are _you_ to decide who and who he does not care for?" She had reached him by the first question and began poking him in the chest with a finger with barely restrained anger.

Fenris' eyes narrowed dangerously and suddenly his lyrium brands flared to life, illuminating her in an eerie blue glow as he smacked her hand away. "I know Hawke," he said simply. Eevee blinked and couldn't keep herself from bursting into laughter, only serving to make the elf even angrier to the point where he gripped her wrist and jerked her toward him, staring into her now frozen face. "What is so damned funny about that?" he growled.

She shook her head with a sigh and pulled her wrist from his hand, her heart fluttering nervously in her chest; it wasn't just from fear, she realized, but from the cautious desire that was making her body tingle strangely. "You only know what he shows you," she said simply as she turned away, swallowing thickly as she began moving away, only stopping when she was safely at the edge of the small hill.

"Here is where you say you know more of him than us all," he drawled from behind her, making her nearly jump out of her skin at the fact that he had appeared so quickly, unheard, to stand so close to her back. She could make out the faint blue glow that let her know he was still angry and she grit her teeth, turning to glare at him with a look that would frighten the toughest of any darkspawn they would cross.

Despite the attraction Hawke had always felt toward the elf, his attitude toward his female half was beginning to wear on him and, at Fenris' last jibe, she decided to be just as glib. She crossed her arms and smirked. "Actually, no, this isn't where I say that," she chuckled. "This is where I inform you that Anders knows my cousin far better than any of us, _especially you._ They are quite friendly."

Suddenly those lyrium markings were flaring more brightly than she would have liked, a scowl on the elf's face and a growl escaping from his throat. His fingers were curling and uncurling again at again at his sides, his eyes narrowed at her angrily. "Oh, let me guess – now you want to rip _my_ heart out?" Eevee sighed softly and shook her head, brushing back a gathering of strands of hair back from her eyes. "Let me get this through your thick head, elf. Hawke trusts me, he wanted me to lead this excursion in his place. If you do not like it," she glared right back at him before letting her eyes soften. Her stance eased and she stood straight, allowing her annoyance and irritation to flow away from her. "You are more than free to leave, I'm sure we can handle this without you, as much as I would like you to accept me – even if begrudgingly – and go along with us."

Fenris stayed like that for a long moment, as if it were taking every ounce of his willpower to keep himself from ripping out this little mage's annoying little heart; which, in truth, it was. He trusted Hawke though, didn't he? Over the last three years the man had never failed Fenris, nor had he ever turned his back on him or done much – there had been a few things – that Fenris did not approve of. So…if Hawke trusted his cousin, he should too, right? There was a chance that Hawke would send him out with someone if he thought they weren't capable and if there was even as ounce of a possible betrayal. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, before looking at her with still slightly annoyed green eyes(though his lyrium glow had long since ceased). "I admit…I _may_ have been…a little out of line," Fenris finally muttered beneath his breath.

Eevee clapped her hands together with a bright though forced smile. "Excellent! No harm done," She turned away and started walking toward the crest of the hill. "Now, shall we be on our way?" At Fenris' nod she began walking again. It was a silent walk, thank the Maker, though Hawke would have liked to get close to his friend in this form; he was beginning to miss the close companionship he normally had with them all when he was himself. Especially with those who have trust issues – hint hint, Fenris. He could at least be thankful that Anders knew the truth of it; briefly he wondered if he should just confess and confide in his trusted teammates and tell them the truth that only Anders knew. She chewed her lip thoughtfully as she walked; how would they react? What would they say? Would Fenris look at him differently if he knew that the mage he was constantly fighting with was none other than Hawke?

"Amell!" She lifted her eyes when the man's voice reached her ears, finding Anders standing at the end of the road waving his hand in the air to get her attention. Not bothering to see where Fenris was behind her, she sped up to a job until she reached her friend. Anders glanced over her shoulder and smiled almost smugly before looking back to her. "Broody sulking?"

Eevee turned her head to look behind seeing that Fenris was still at the end of the road and only walking toward them with a slow gaunt. She sighed and shook her head, looking back to Anders. "He isn't adjusting to this well," she said with a frown.

"Really, Hawke? What did you expect?" Anders scoffed. "He accused you of blood magic the moment _after_ we helped clear out his master's mansion. Quite convenient, don't you think? He has no problem accepting magic when it benefits him," the man crossed his arms over his chest. As much as Hawke would have liked to argue, she found she was speechless. Fenris _had _admitted to knowing that Hawke was a mage _before_ they had assaulted the mansion. How could he _not _feel used?

"Really, Anders, stop taking the chance to bash unnecessarily. It took Fenris years to come around to me, I doubt he will ever come around to Eevee," she said with a tight smile.

"What do you plan to do then?" He asked with a frown.

"All that I can, for now, I suppose; there are more important things to deal with than earning trust from someone who is adamant in his refusal to give it to me." She moved her eyes from him to look around the area just as Fenris walked up behind her; there was no way to tell if he had heard her, but if he had, he showed no indication of it. "Where is Isa?" she asked Anders as she looked back at him.

"Oh," he shrugged his shoulders as if he hadn't thought to bother remembering where the pirate had gone. "We found the entrance. She was checking for traps while I came to meet you."

"Well, let's go check on her then, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Isabella was nowhere to be found once they reached the large opening in the rocky cliff side. Eevee stopped and placed her hands on her hips, peering into the darkness that encompassed the cave. Before she could say anything there was suddenly a body on her back and very plump breasts pressed to her back, tan arms wrapped around her neck. "Hello kitten, took you long enough," Isabella purred against the shell of her ear, making her shudder inwardly from a desire that Hawke found she could not deny; she was really a man, after all.<p>

"Hello Isa," Eevee choked out before she cleared her throat. The rogue pouted when the mage failed to give her the reaction she desired and climbed off her back. Eevee turned to face her, swallowing thickly as the look the pirate was giving her made her want to bite her lip to stifle a whimper, or a moan. "Did you find anything?"

"Nope! Whatever traps were set where already triggered by whoever went in before us," Isabella explained as she crossed her arms beneath her breasts to push them up enticingly under the mage's gaze; she smirked to herself when she saw the woman swallow hard.

"The dwarven boys," Fenris said as he frowned and came to stand closer to the group, though it was clear he was not placing himself among friends. In all actuality, their little group consisted of those in their band of misfits that Fenris hated most – save for Merrill, perhaps. Hawke liked to believe that Fenris had more distaste for the proven blood mage than for his female persona.

Eevee nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's possible, but it's best to be optimistic. Let's not assume they're injured or dead just yet." Anders nodded as she raised her eyes to give him a knowing glance. "If they are just injured, Anders can heal them."

Fenris frowned tightly. "It's best to always assume the worst. They are just boys in the deep roads that are known to be infested with darkspawn," he muttered as he crossed his arms. "If they are not dead, they are luckier than most."

"Fenris, would you stop being such a spoil sport?" Isabella frowned and stuck a hand on her hip as she turned to face him. "We wouldn't have taken this job if the boys were dead. Hawke believed they are alive so we should too."

"Thank-you, Isa," Eevee offered a genuine smile for once. "However, Fenris is entitled to his own opinion. He came with us regardless, so just leave him be. If he wishes to believe the boys are dead, let him. It's no use arguing with him." Fenris' eyes found her and he scowled, as if insulted, though he said nothing. "Come, the longer we linger the less likely they are to be alive when we find them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review, yes? :p


	8. Confrontations Ch 7

**A/N: **Sorry if the last chapter was short; hopefully I can make up for that.

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sell it, just obsess over it!_

**Magical Blunder**

**Chapter Seven: Confrontations of the Unwanted Persuasion**

* * *

><p>Once they had entered the familiar caves, it wasn't long before they found Emrys who informed them that both of the other brothers were lost in the deeper caverns; Merin was closer, but Iwan had run off with a potentially dangerous, and valuable, weapon. The group had been torn; Fenris wanted to go after the weapon due to its lethality, where as Isabella wanted it for its potential worth, meanwhile, Eevee and Anders wanted to find Merin first(they figured the brother whom betrayed them all for a weapon could at very least defend himself with it). Eventually Eevee ceased the argument with a frustrated yell , telling them they better shut their traps and follow her or Maker help them because they wouldn't be able to handle her wrath. They found Merin surrounded by darkspawn and managed to work as a cohesive unit to save the dwarven man. Eevee told the boy to go find Emrys and the group then went deeper into the dark, dank tunnels to find Iwan. When they found his corpse, Eevee had sighed and picked up the sword and, much to Isabella's intense disappointment, froze it in ice and then shattered it upon the cavern floors. She had vowed no more death would be had at the hands of those who wielded the weapon; it reminded her far too much of when Bartrand had betrayed them in the deep roads for that damned idol. They returned to find Emrys and Merin gone and so they started on their way back to Kirkwall, only stopping to make camp when necessary; Anders and Hawke continued to keep the knowledge of the hex to themselves, and for the duration of the journey, Hawke ignored Fenris to the best of her abilities and, through sheer determination, managed to remain stoic to Isabella's rather forward advances.<p>

Once inside the walls of the city, Eevee promptly dismissed them all though Anders was adamant about continuing with her in case the two men they'd saved needed healing. Isabella went back to the Hanged Man, while Fenris watched with a narrowed gaze as Eevee and the abomination left without so much as giving him a second glance. "Damned mages," he hissed beneath his breath before he made his way through hightown back toward his mansion, though he found himself following the mages at a discreet distance.

He watched as they spoke to the father who'd given them the job. Eevee explained the circumstances in which they'd found the boys while Anders checked Emrys and Merin for injuries; the old man paid her, as promised, though he could see the pain in his eyes at the loss of a son, despite his betrayal of the family. As he watched, with almost disbelieving eyes, Eevee shook her head and pressed the coins back into Yevhen's hands. He couldn't hear what she said, but the man hugged her with tears in his eyes. Scoffing, figuring it was no more than a ply – she _had_ to know he was watching – he turned away and began a determined walk to the Hawke estate.

* * *

><p>"Thank-you, Anders, but really I can get back on my own fine. I really should, you know…" She gestured with her hands almost helplessly, frowning when Anders started laughing. An answering laugh from her soon followed, much to her dismay, and she socked him in the arm. "Alright, I suppose it's a <em>little<em> funny."

"About time you admit it, Hawke," Anders punched his lightly in the arm. "If you're sure I had best get back to my clinic. The patients have no doubt tripled since we left."

"No doubt." They both laughed softly and then with a hug that was almost routine(a sort of friendly ritual they'd developed over the course of their little outing), they parted ways.

Hawke made her way back toward the estate, almost relieved that, after some _alone_ time, she'd be herself again. What she hadn't expected was to see Fenris pacing in the foyer of her home, frustrated growls coming from the elf at every turn. When he heard the door slam shut, he snapped around and stalked toward her. "That damned manservant refuses to let me see Hawke," Fenris muttered with eyes that threatened to bore through her.

"As he was ordered to do," Hawke sighed and crossed her arms. "What of it?"

He scowled and crossed his arms, mirroring her, though his faintly lit lyrium markings threatened to betray his carefully concealed emotions. "I want to see Hawke," he said simply.

Hawke tried her best not to laugh; really, here he was demanding to see Hawke, if only he knew that he – though female – was standing just in front of him. Coughing behind her hand, she shook her head. "Go home, Fenris."

"No."

"What?" Hawke narrowed her eyes at him, caught off guard by the elf for a moment.

"I am not leaving until I speak to Hawke," he growled.

"Why?" She shook her head and chuckled faintly, planting hands on hips that Fenris had been helpless to ignore; over the course of their trip, he had been thrown off his step by the way they swayed when she walked, or the way the robes hugged her shapely rear when she bent over, or the way her breasts moved with her. It only served to infuriate him that he was, against his better judgment, attracted to this mage, no matter that she made him crazy or irritated him to the point where he wanted to slam his fist against someone's face. He jerked his eyes back to her face with the realization she was still speaking. " – I guarantee he will tell you the same thing I have been for days, Fenris. That you should trust me. He is sick; you cannot see him right now."

"Too bad," he grunted as he turned and moved into the house, though she frantically moved to place herself in front of him on the stairs.

"I said no, Fenris." She glared at him, holding her arms out to both sides; inside, she was panicking. If he went upstairs to find Hawke's bed empty, he was liable to suspect that she had done something to their leader to take his place. He would suspect her of blood magic somehow, Hawke knew that. If that happened she would have no choice but to tell Fenris the truth of what was going on; the mage wanted to avoid that at all costs. At least as a man he was an equal to his friend, but there was no telling how Fenris would look at him if he found out.

"You intend to stop me then, Amell?" He asked carefully, lowering his head a touch so that he met her eyes from under the slight cover of his white hair; the look made the slight woman shudder – from fear he thought, not knowing that it had actually been desire – and couldn't help the slight smirk that dared to touch his lips like the whisper of a ghost.

"Do not challenge me, Fenris. I have been nothing if not patient with you this week; leave this instant," she returned the look though she did not lower her head, but instead lifted it, almost haughtily, daring him to defy her.

"You are not the master of this house," he snapped out.

She growled and grit her teeth. "That's something you know a lot about," she snapped back, grimacing when she realized what it was exactly that she had spoken in her anger. _Shit._

He jerked back, reeling, as if she had slapped him. He planted his foot firmly down and he couldn't stop his lyrium markings from alerting her to his agitation and furious anger. "How do you know that?" he asked through tightly pressed lips, his hands clenched.

Hawke thought furiously fast, trying to accumulate an acceptable excuse to her slip up. "Anders told me," she blurted out. _Sorry Anders_, Hawke inwardly groaned.

"Remind me to put him out of misery the next time I see him," the elf shook his head and grasped her shoulder. "Now move. I intend to speak with Hawke whether or not you _allow_ me to."

"Get your hands off me!" She suddenly yelled, her magic aura flaring up and causing him to fly back with a spell he was unfamiliar with. He hit the floor at the base of the steps and furiously growled, before jumping to his feet and stalking toward her. His lyrium flared brightly, threatening to blind Hawke's suddenly wide gaze, and he stopped in front of her, grasping the collar of her robes in his hand.

"Don't dare use your magic on me again, mage." He steered into her face and tossed her to her shapely rear, moving to stalk past her.

"Then get out of _my_ house and I won't have to!" She screamed out at him in panic, not aware of what she was saying. Inwardly, Hawke was a mess, frantically trying to find a way to fix this situation. He didn't know what to do; he never would have thought Fenris would be so determined to see him and he had no contingency plan for a situation like this. Too late did he realize the words that he'd said and she groaned, slapping her hands over her mouth when Fenris jerked to a halt and half turned at the top step to look at her with a strange expression.

"_Your_ house?" He asked slowly, as if he was unsure if he had heard the mage correctly.

Thought after thought whirled around in Hawke's head as her heart pumped in her chest due to her panic. "Andraste's pert little ass! Maker-damnit Fenris, get out! Get out now!" She snapped out in a panic, the language making Fenris' expression all the more perplexed.

"I have never heard anyone curse that way except Hawke," he said so quietly that Hawke almost didn't hear him, but when his words registered in her ears, she shuddered.

"Out. Now. I am not giving you another warning." She clenched her fists and moved up the stairs and walked around him, placing herself squarely between him and the room where he believed Hawke lay in his state of illness.

"I am not leaving without talking to Hawke," he said as he shook his head.

Hawke narrowed her eyes. "It appears we are at an impasse then. Do you intend to assault me then?"

"If I have to," he stated.

Hawke groaned and sighed, grasping her temples in her hands as a pounding headache began to make itself known. Tears of frustration built in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, causing Fenris to scowl; great, what had he done to make her cry? She had been more than willing to fight him moments ago and now she was crying. "Why couldn't you just leave it alone, Fenris?" She whimpered.

"What do you speak of?" He asked, cocking his head as he narrowed his eyes; what in the Maker's name was going on here?

"Hawke…he's…" she trailed off, lowering her hands so that she could turn anguished eyes up to meet his mossy, confused green ones.

"He's what?" Fenris snapped out impatiently as he took an almost menacing step toward her. She jerked and took a step back. He stepped forward, she stepped back; this continued until she was pressed to the door and he was standing almost chest to chest with her. He slammed his hands on either side of her head, lowering his head until his breath fell of her face. "What is wrong with Hawke?" He breathed.

Hawke shuddered and bit her lower lip, her heart jumping to her throat when his gaze dipped down to watch the way her teeth worried the plump lip. "H-he's sick," she stammered almost helplessly; when he was a man, hadn't he dreamed of being this close to Fenris, if only for a moment? He couldn't think straight when all he could think of was tangling his feminine fingers in the elf's hair and pulling him down until he could consume his lips with his female ones.

"I won't bother him for long," the elf said and she shuddered as his voice crawled over her seductively before causing a heavy ball of desire to take hold in her abdomen.

"Please…just go…" she whimpered.

"Why?" He smirked and leaned in so close she could have sworn that when he spoke next that his lips brushed hers ever so faintly. "What is it you don't want me to see?"

Her knees wobbled and gathering herself, she pressed her hands to his chest and shoved him back with all her might causing him to stumble back merely because she had managed to catch him off his guard. He growled and stalked toward her again but she shook her head, her magical aura flaring up as she placed a hand up to ward him off.

"What -?"

"Shut it now, Fenris. You want your maker damned answer, fine. I'm sick of this damned charade with you, anyway," she sighed. "Hawke isn't in there."

He growled and clenched his fists; markings flaring up at the thought that the damned little blood mage had dared to harm his friend and leader. "What have you done with him?" He yelled, a lot more loudly than he had intended.

"I haven't done anything with him. In fact," she sucked in a breath, trembling slightly. She steeled herself and straightened, holding her chin high. "Hawke is right here."

"What lies do you spout?" He snapped out, taking an angered step toward her before he managed to stop himself.

Hawke sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You daft elf, _I am Hawke._"

He narrowed his eyes as her words settled over him. His fists clenched so tightly he knew blood was pooling in his palms, but at this point in time the elf didn't care. "You lie," he said after a moment.

Hawke flung her hands up in exasperation. "See! This is why I didn't tell you! I knew you wouldn't believe me," she muttered as she began pacing. "I am not lying," she said with a glance at him.

"Prove it," Fenris challenged.

She froze and turned to stare at him with wide eyes. "I can turn back into my normal self but…you will have to wait here," she mumbled, her face brightly flushing a red hue. She swallowed thickly and she began wringing her hands nervously.

Fenris was quick to shake his head. "No. I have no idea as to what blood magic you will conjure up to prove your lie as truth," he growled.

There was a very long moment of silence as they stared at each other. Hawke trembled at the thought of Fenris witnessing what he was required to do to return to normal. Dear Maker, how had it come to this? She bit her lip and very faintly nodded as she dipped her head down. "Fine. Follow me," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Oh Fenris, you silly elf. Little do you know what you've gotten yourself into; I wanted to drag out the reveal to Fenris for a little while longer, but he refused to cooperate with me. Oh well. Thank you for all your kind reviews thus far! It really helps motivate me! So if you have a moment, review please! :D


	9. Conflicting Desires Ch 8

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for your reviews and your patience. My motivation has sorely been lacking lately, and my writing speed has suffered some. I am very happy that so many of you are enjoying this; humor isn't my forte, so it's good to know I can be good at it. Again, sorry for the late update!

**Side note: **Each chapter has something in common; does anyone see it?

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sell it, just obsess over it! _

**Magical Blunder**

**Chapter Eight: Conflicting Desires**

* * *

><p>Hawke sat on her bed, her hands folded in her lap as she tried her best not to hyperventilate. Fenris stood across from her, leaning against the side of the fireplace, his arms folded across his chest as he eyed her – quite angrily. He had begun to tap his fingers on one hand impatiently against his other arm; they'd been here for what could have easily been hours, but Hawke was certain that was just what it felt like to <em>her.<em>

As if he knew her thoughts, he scowled. "Well? How long am I required to stand here for you to substantiate your claim?"

Hawke sighed and swallowed thickly. "This…it's…" She wrung her hands together with a tight frown. When he gave a frustrated growl, her brows dropped over her eyes angrily. "Just shut up! Maker's breathe, Fenris, you're lucky I even agreed to this!"

He rolled his eyes and she almost choked; even through all they'd been through since they'd met, she didn't think she had ever seen the elf roll his eyes. "I have to…explain first," she said with a sort of circular gesture of her hands. "Otherwise what I may end up doing here in a few moments will seem very…" she trailed off and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Promise me you will hear me out and not be so…well, _Fenris_ about it."

"What do you mean by that?" he snapped out.

She raised her eyes to glare at him. "You know exactly what it means, Fenris. It took years for you to be able to trust me as Hawke and as Eevee you have been nothing but a pain in my ass all week. Your lack of trust is warranted, I know that, but after all that time earning it, to have to deal with your anti-mage attitude all week put me in a sour ass mood." She shook her head. "I would simply have Anders come to confirm my story, but you trust him even less than you trust Eevee, so the way we are going to have to do this, you will not be happy about, and frankly, neither will I."

He narrowed his eyes. "The abomination knows?"

"Quite so, you daft pain in my ass; trust me, he's been more than amused at my damned ass predicament, while you have been irritating me to the point where I wanted to curse the Maker, his pert bride's tits, and beat my head into a damned wall," Hawke snapped with exasperation.

Fenris cocked his head and stared at her strangely for a moment. "I concede to the fact that you do behave sort of like Hawke…cursing is one of his favorite hobbies."

It was Hawke this time that rolled her eyes. "So glad to see you can at least see the similarities, after all, we have been friends for years."

"So you say," he drawled, "you have to be proven truthful."

Hawke bit her lip to keep from snapping at him again. Instead she sighed and plopped back to lie on her back on the bed, throwing an arm over her eyes. "You remember going to the Fade? When we were asked to save Feynriel?" He grunted and she took that as a yes. "The demon, Torpor, I killed him but he turned some of my magic back onto me and cursed me with a Hex, Anders says. Before you snip some snide remark, it's true. When I became aroused…pain blossomed and I lost consciousness…when I came to, I was like this." She sighed and sat up, frowning when she caught his ever so skeptical expression. "I found a way to turn back to myself…but…it's as ridiculous as the Hex itself."

"What's the cure then?" he asked slowly.

Hawke pinched the bridge of her nose again. "Sexual release," she whispered.

He jerked and stood straight, snarling now. "What? You're absolutely mad. What kind of ruse is this?"

She groaned and stood herself, clenching her fists. "It's no ruse you damn elf! After I gave in and…pleasured myself…I woke up as myself. How do you explain finding Eevee in your home that day, hm?"

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her quite openly, not bothering to hide his disdain. "You are saying that Hawke was aroused in my home and…became you?"

She blushed hotly when she realized what it was exactly that she had just confessed to him. "T-That's correct…I say you lying topless and couldn't help but…feel something…" she groaned out.

"I don't believe you. Hawke has never shown interest in anything other than friendship with me," he said with a tight frown. "Not that it would matter. Intimacy with a mage is…" he trailed off and shook his head, making Hawke sigh.

"I'm well aware of your hatred for my kind, Fenris, but thanks to the Andraste's tight little ass for reaffirming it for me," she snapped out. "Beside the point, anyway," she sighed. "If I am to prove to you who I really am, I must have sexual release. You were adamant to stay so I could not work my dreaded blood magic; is that what you still wish?"

"I…"

"I would prefer if you waited in the hall," Hawke mumbled, crossing her arms over her breasts.

Fenris looked at her for a long moment, and then very slowly shook his head. "I put nothing past a blood mage. I will stay."

Hawke grit her teeth and growled, finally having had enough of his friend's shit. She stalked to him and shoved him hard in the chest with her hands, the elf growling and grabbing her wrists in a tight grip. She refused to be intimidated by him. "Listen to me you daft, irritating, pain in my ass! _I am Hawke; I am your leader and your friend. _If you trusted me as you say, I would not have to humiliate myself in such a way for you to believe me!" She yelled at him, angry and frustrated with his lack of trust in her.

His grip tightened on her wrists. "And I have no proof that any of this is the truth! How could I forgive myself if you had done something to Hawke and I let your lies deceive me?" He snarled back.

Hawke's chest heaved as she struggled to regulate her anger. She snatched her hands away and before he could stop her, she couldn't help herself and smacked her palm across his cheek. He was caught by surprise, his head snapping to the side before slowly turning it back to glare down at her, his lyrium brands lighting up like a blaze. Her eyes widened and he suddenly gripped her shoulders and flung her away, sending her over the bed and over the other side with a hard thump. He was quick to get to her as she climbed to her feet, grasping her by her throat and slamming her into the wall. She gasped and gripped his wrists, though he did not tighten his hold. His eyes stared down into her own and his nostrils flared as he breathed, his lyrium markings still glowing in the dim light of the room.

"Fenris stop this," she demanded.

"You started it mage," he smirked almost evilly and she swallowed thickly, in fear and desire; though he was being violent with her, she couldn't help but feel the attraction burning in her gut. Her center was warm and sent tingles of pleasure out over her nerves, making her nipples harden beneath her robes; what she didn't catch was that Fenris had stepped closer and his nostrils were flaring because he was taking in her intoxicating scent.

"Put me down," she gasped as his head came toward hers and his fingers tightened a fraction. When he didn't listen, she shot out a blast of magic, sending him across the room away from her. He hit the opposite wall and slid to the floor, but he merely fell on one knee and quickly climbed to his feet. If possible the markings were flaring even more brightly and she trembled before making a dash for the door. He was quicker than her, however, and had his arm around her throat to keep her still. She thrashed and fought him as he dragged her back into the room before tossing her onto the plush covers of her bed. She gasped and bounced, but before she could do anything he was on top of her.

"Be still," he growled, his breath fanning her lips as he pinned her wrists to the bed.

She shivered and bit her lip to keep from letting a moan out at the feel of him on top of her. She stared up into his mossy green eyes and found that they were alight with something she was unfamiliar with seeing in those two entrancing orbs. Unable to help herself she lifted her head and pressed her lips to his; he jerked, but did not pull away. Instead he groaned and pushed back, slamming his tongue between her lips to consume her mouth. They kissed, almost angrily, and much to her shame, she found that her hips were pressing up against his and rubbing; what surprised her was to find that his length was quite hard and pressing back against her as he pushed his own hips against her pelvis. They both shuddered and broke apart, staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Fenris," she started to say his name but he shook his head and pressed a hand over her mouth, his chest heaving. Feeling almost daring and not wanting him to bolt now that this had started, she nipped his palm and then laved her tongue against the skin of his hand. He jerked and growled softly, tearing his hand away to kiss her, almost as if to punish her, hard and relentless. He tangled his hand in her hair and tore her robes open with his other; she squeaked with surprise and blushed red as the robes came off her in scraps, leaving her lying beneath him in just her small clothes. He lifted his head and stared down at her, his expression almost primal as he looked over her body.

Oh Maker, what had Hawke gotten himself into this time?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It is short I know, but I enjoy keeping you guys hanging sometimes…Reviews are much loved and appreciated!


	10. Carnival of Lust Ch 9

**A/N: **This update is dedicated to TIM for her much awaited smut! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sell it, just obsess over it!_

**Magical Blunder**

**Chapter Nine: Carnival of Lust**

* * *

><p>Hawke held her breath as Fenris hovered over her, on the verge of losing himself completely. His pupils had dilated until the whole of his iris was almost completely black, his chest heaving as Hawke trembled with desire and possibly even fear; as a man, Hawke could defend himself against anything, but lying here under Fenris' strong body, she was well aware of the fact that he was a great deal stronger than this body and, if he really wanted to hurt her, she doubted she could stop him.<p>

"Fenris…as much as this would prove me to be honest, I'm not sure…" He growled and lowered his head, nipping at her lip before claiming her mouth in a wild desire that threatened to overwhelm him. Hawke mumbled, struggled for a brief moment, before she moaned in defeat and linked her fingers through his white strands of hair to hold him to her as they ate at each other. His gauntlet clad hand slid down and grasped her breast band, yanking it from her in one swift movement that had her shuddering; from what, she wasn't entirely sure. This had gotten out of control so fast; her head was reeling and threatening to make her unsteady.

Fenris tore his mouth from hers, his lyrium brands lighting almost intensely for a moment, before he shook his head and dipped it down to draw her nipple into his mouth. Hawke gasped and arched up into him, tingles exploding from her breast that shot straight to her center as her nipple hardened, became tight, and was laved and teased with his tongue. He tore the gauntlets from his hands and they were tossed haphazardly aside, his hands sliding down her ribs to her hips, where he grasped the edges of her small clothes. He seemed to embrace the almost feral neediness of this moment, tearing the underwear from her causing her to yelp slightly as her skin reddened from the material pulling off her.

"Fenris wait," Hawke tried to get Fenris to slow down, to listen, but he appeared to want to have nothing to do with it as she was silenced by his lips again. When she went to push at his chest with her hands, he grasped them and pinned them to the bedspread by her wrists with one hand. She moaned into his lips and shuddered. He took his free hand and slid it down to the apex of her thighs, moving his fingers over the slick lips of her sex with an appreciative growl. Two digits found her wet center, sliding in to caress her intimately, making her whimper from the sensation.

Satisfied that she wanted this as much as he did in this moment, Fenris took his hand away from her sex and almost furiously tore open his breeches to allow his impressive cock to spring forth; Hawke's eyes widened and she trembled. She had wanted this for so long now but not this way – this strange and inconvenient curse was screwing everything up…wasn't it(Granted he was torn up about desiring Fenris as a man…maybe this was the solution)?

"Fenris…" Hawke bit her lip as Fenris pressed himself against her sex, the sensation almost maddening.

"You want me don't you, mage?" Fenris taunted as he rubbed the head of his length against her clit, causing her to arch and cry out briefly.

"Fenris…"

"Say it!" He demanded, his markings flaring.

"Maker help me, but yes, yes I want you Fenris," Hawke almost whimpered out. Without any further need of reassurance, Fenris set his length against her entrance and promptly thrust himself deep inside of her in one swift, fluid motion. Pain exploded in her abdomen and she cried out, tears in her eyes and Fenris stilled, raising his eyes to stare at her painful expression. "It would appear I'm a virgin," Hawke chuckled almost dryly, her bottom lip belying her attempt at humor.

"How would you _not_ know that?" Fenris asked with a skeptical expression, his body trembling slightly at the tight feel of her around his cock.

"It's a _hex_, Fenris, I know little except the fact that it makes me a woman," Hawke mumbled.

Fenris shook his head – reluctant to believe her lies; his need of her was nothing more than physical and once this was over, he would get the truth from her if he had to force it from her. He couldn't think clearly and he needed a clear head to figure out what had happened to his friend. He briefly moved, pushing a touch deeper and she moaned softly; he took that as a good sign, that the pain had passed and he slowly withdrew himself only to thrust right back to where he had been a moment before. They both moaned and he growled, beginning to set a slow but steady pace, his hand releasing her wrists so that she clutched at his back with surprisingly sharp nails. They came together again and again, and she continued to voice her appreciation as his hips clashed against hers with each pump; she was tight on him, like a glove, and so aroused, her wetness seeping into him through his pores. Each thrust made him tighten like a coil, and soon he found himself unable to keep from being gentle, the need and desire too much for him to keep in check.

He began a fasted rhythm, grasping her hips so that he could hit home hard, causing her to scream with pleasure, her nails scoring his back – even through his clothes – making him hiss. Sweat dripped from his brow and his chest heaved, his head dipping down to kiss her senseless and swallow her cries as they pushed toward the release that their bodies were begging for. Hawke's head was filled with nothing but pleasure, the feeling of this act with Fenris indescribable; being a woman made sex so much different, the sensation of being filled and connected to a person this way was intoxicating. Her body trembled, her breasts heavy and tight, nipples hard, every nerve in her body sending tingles of pleasure everywhere, her toes curling from the pleasure. She panted into his kiss, gripping at his back with an almost inhuman grip, her body tightening, walls clenching on him like a vice before she suddenly cried out, throwing her head back as release washed over.

Fenris thrust hard now, pushing her into a second climax before the first one even subsided; as she trembled, a bundle of over stimulated nerves, he pushed himself to his own climax, spilling himself with a last growl, shuddering from the sheer feel of it. He rolled off of her and plopped down onto the bed next to her, Hawke looking at him with an indescribable expression; so many emotions seemed to flit across her face.

"Now, Eevee – "

Hawke was suddenly glaring at him and she jumped off the bed, tearing the bedspread off to wrap it around her naked body, not caring that Fenris almost fell off the bed; stupid, stubborn, daft elf, she scowled, cursing him mentally. "I am not Eevee!" She snapped out impatiently. "Eevee isn't real, Fenris, I told you already – _I am Hawke!_"

He readjusted his clothing and propped himself up on his elbows, a brow raised skeptically. "You appear to still be a woman, which means you _were_ lying," he said lowly as he narrowed his mossy eyes.

"It's not instantaneous, you daft elf!"

He shook his head and right when she would had said something snarky – as Hawke often did – that pain returned to her chest and she cried out, falling to her knees and curling inward on herself. Fenris jumped from the bed and glared down her, half holding out a hand toward her as if he were uncertain whether or not to assist her. "What is it?" He asked carefully.

"The hex," Hawke gasped, trembling, every nerve in her body on fire. She fell onto her side and curled into a ball, breathing heavily before she lost consciousness; Fenris stared down at her, waiting for anything, but when she remained unmoving, he knelt to pick her up, though he jumped away mere seconds later. A red light seeped from the woman's chest and enveloped her, wrapping her in its eerie magical tendrils; Fenris growled and watched as it swirled around her, lifting her from the ground before it flared brightly enough to make him close his eyes.

When the light dimmed he allowed his eyes to open and nearly dropped to the ground in shock when he found that his friend, Hawke, the Hawke he knew and cared about as a friend, was lying there before him, in the very same sheet that Eevee had clad herself in; dear Maker, that meant he had just screwed Hawke…the mage hadn't been lying.

Well…fuck. Now what?


	11. Complications Ch 10

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait.

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sell it, just obsess over it!_

**Magical Blunder**

**Chapter Ten: Complications**

* * *

><p>When Hawke awoke, he found himself still wrapped in his bed sheets and in his bed, alone. The room had darkened when the sun had begun setting, but a fire had been started in the pit and though he could see every inch of his room, Fenris was nowhere to be found. Garret's lips twisted almost bitterly into a smile and he set an arm over his eyes with a sigh. No doubt the elf had been sent running when the hex had turned him into his normal self; Fenris had been quite adamant in his vocal denials that the hex was real. Imagine his reaction when he'd seen Garret lying there instead of Eevee, especially after they had virtually assaulted each other into sex and had both thoroughly enjoyed it; it hadn't been planned, far from in fact. Things had just gotten too…heated.<p>

"Fuck Andraste…now what?" Garret groaned to himself. He groaned even louder when he realized he had to figure out what to do next; he had just fucked Fenris, as a girl nonetheless, how was he supposed to face the elf now? "Well…fuck me." He sighed and sat up in the bed, crossing his arms over his bare chest, thinking though he found that his train of thought was reluctant to stray from the fact that Fenris had bedded him.

"Never going to get anywhere at this rate…" He swept the sheet from his body and rolled out of the bed, strutting to his wardrobe to fish out his smalls and one of the bigger robes from his extended collection of clothes. He sat for awhile before he decided to slip on his boots and leave the manor, though, as he stood on the stoop of his home, he was uncertain of where it was that he was headed. A part of him very awkwardly wanted to seek out Fenris, while the other wanted his best friend and confidant, Anders. After a long moment of staring at the surprisingly clear night sky, he decided on Anders and began to make his way through the city toward Darktown where he hoped to find the mage in his clinic; Maker fry him if this was one of the rare nights he decided to socialize with everyone at The Hanged Man.

The walk to the clinic doors took less time, and wasn't even interrupted by thugs, than Hawke would have thought; gangs were notorious for running Kirkwall's streets at night. The lantern over the door was lit which relieved him; the lantern was a beacon, often the prime hint in the riddle that was given to any who sought the healer. He rapped his knuckles against the door.

"One moment!" The healer's muffled voice came through the door and a moment later it opened, letting a young boy and his mother out of the clinic. Anders was just behind them and grinned when he saw Hawke, though the healer had bags under his eyes and looked exhausted. "Remember now; be more careful, ok? No climbing high things anymore and giving your poor mother a heart attack." He ruffled the young boy's hair and then the pair left, leaving Anders and Hawke standing on the stoop of the clinic.

"All done for the day?" Hawke asked hopefully, an overly exaggerated grin on his face.

Anders' lips lifted a little, his heart warming with the thought that Hawke was so eager to see him, to be in his company. He nodded and let Hawke pass him, pulling the clinic door shut behind him. "Lucky for you, I'm too exhausted to heal anymore tonight," Anders said teasingly as he moved to one of the worn cupboards and pulled a vial of lyrium from within. He popped the cork and downed it, the rush of magic running through his body uplifting; he suddenly didn't feel so tired, though his mana pools were still sorely strained. He tossed the vial down and sat on one of the crates, across from Hawke who had taken seat on one of his cots; his brow rose when he saw that his friend was staring down at his folded hands intently. "Hawke?"

"Huh?" Hawke's head jerked up and he blinked rapidly.

"Is something the matter?" Anders folded his arms across his chest and regarded the man with a half compassionate and half curious expression.

"In a manner of speaking…" he mumbled, a blush forming on his face as his head dipped down again.

Anders frowned and leaned forward slightly. "Does this have something to do with the hex?"

Hawke's blush spread from his face to his ears and down his neck; very slowly, he nodded. "Sort of…" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I…well…Eevee…we…"

"For the Maker, Hawke, spit it out or else we'll be here all night," Anders teased.

Hawke tensed and his head snapped up. "I'm trying!" Anders froze and his smile died when he realized that he had angered his friend. He waited then, wary of what to say next when Hawke seemed so on edge. "I had sex."

"Well that is hardly news Hawke, you are a grown man – "

"Not as a man!" Hawke snapped, interrupting him.

Anders' eyes widened and he found himself standing, his mouth hanging open with the shock and surprise that was making itself known at Hawke's words. "Wait wait wait – wait a minute!" Anders raised his hands, palm out, shaking his head in disbelief. "Are you saying that you had sex as Eevee? As a _woman_?"

Hawke stared at him for a very long moment, completely still, before he nodded slowly, then looked away as if he were ashamed to have admitted it; in a way he was. A man would never, or should never, take pleasure in sex as a woman – though it was hard to gauge a situation like this; how often was it that a man was cursed to turn into a woman? The clinic was very quiet as Hawke sulked in his shame and as Anders floundered for something to say.

What felt like hours later, Anders finally asked what Hawke dreaded he might – "With who?"

"I…I can't say…" Hawke said quietly, avoiding looking at his mage friend, afraid he might give away what he was trying so desperately to hide now.

Anders' brows dropped over his eyes and he frowned; he wanted to press it, to find out exactly who had taken his friends virginity – in a way – but he knew better than to press something when Hawke didn't want to talk about it. That was a good way to get his friend mad, mad enough to storm out and probably not talk to him for awhile; that was the last thing he wanted.

Anders sighed and pinched his nose, pacing for a few moments before he turned to face Hawke again, standing just in front of him now. "What is it you came to me for, Hawke?"

Finally Garret lifted his eyes to look at his friend who towered over him from their position. "You are my best friend, Anders, is it so strange that I came to you?"

Anders couldn't help but smile and he shook his head, taking a seat beside him. "I guess not," he sighed as he leaned back on his hands. He turned to glance at the mage and then bumped his shoulder into him. "Do you want to talk about it or something?"

Hawke mirrored Anders and leaned back on his hands, their shoulders touching as they sat there together. "Well…kind of. I mean, it such a strange thing to experience as a man and I happened so unexpectedly, I didn't plan it. It just kind of…happened. I got kind of overwhelmed."

"I can imagine; did you enjoy it at least?" Anders chuckled at Hawke's blush. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I did…" Hawke coughed and looked away. "I tried to explain about my peculiar…condition, but he didn't believe me and when we were done and I…well, turned back into a man, I woke to find him gone. I can only imagine the shock…"

"He left?" Anders asked doubtfully; who would have been daft enough to leave Hawke after finally getting him?

"I probably would have too in his position," Hawke grumbled. "My problem is – what do I do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"He ran and now…I don't know what to do about it. I mean, he's probably freaked."

"You tried to tell him, didn't you?" Anders asked, a brow arched.

"Yes but – "

"Then it is his fault, isn't it? He didn't believe you and went for it anyway…" Anders rolled his shoulders in a shrug and straightened up, propping his elbows on his knees. "Why don't you want to tell me who it is? If I knew, I could probably give you better advice."

"I…I just don't think it's my place to tell…" Hawke sighed and placed his face in his hands. "The last thing I want to do is make him mad on top of all this; let's just forget about it."

"But Hawke –"

"No, Anders, I'm done talking about this." Garret sighed and stood, stretching his aching back. He glanced around the dark, gloomy clinic and then to Anders. "I could use some company and no doubt you need a break from this depressing place; why don't you come back to the manor with me?"

Anders' brows rose and a hopeful smile crossed his lips as his amber eyes warmed. "Really?"

Garret couldn't help but grin and nodded. "Of course; you're all skin and bones, let me spoil you for awhile. I got more than enough food and a plush bed for you to drown in."

"Sounds absolutely heavenly," Anders sighed almost wistfully and Garret chuckled, grabbing his fellow mage by the hand and pulling him up. "Not giving me a choice, huh?"

Hawke scoffed. "When have you known me to give people a choice?"

"You got me there."

* * *

><p>Fenris sighed and threw the empty bottle into the wall, watching as the rest of the purple wine splashed and started dripping and sliding down toward the floors. He scowled and began pacing in front of the fire again, dragging his bare fingers through his already messed hair; he'd been doing this same thing, for hours now, ever since he'd fled the Hawke estate. He couldn't believe he'd did what he had, bedding what he thought was a completely annoying mage cousin of Hawke's but was instead had really been his friend, his leader; Eevee hadn't been lying when she said that she was really Garret. How could he know that the mage had been telling the truth? If in the dark about it all, it really was a hard thing to believe.<p>

How could he even face Hawke now? They'd basically fought themselves into sex and Fenris had to come to terms with the fact that he'd just screwed Hawke, literally. This whole situation was just…crazy; Hawke turning into a woman when aroused…it's insane, or at least, it was supposed to be.

That wasn't even the worst part. When he'd seen Hawke lying where Eevee had collapsed, he'd panicked and put Hawke into bed before fleeing. He'd turn tail and ran, like a Mabari hound with its tail between its legs, without even waiting for his friend to come around.

"Coward," Fenris sneered to himself and kicked over the bench beside the fire pit. It keeled over with a loud thud, but it failed to satisfy to anger and self disgust that was brewing in Fenris' gut. He wheeled and grabbed bottles of the wine off the table, hurling them into the fire and watching with a growl as it fed the flames into an inferno; it died down after a moment and he sighed, sitting himself on the other bench that he hadn't kicked over.

He wasn't angry, not really. He was just torn, warring with himself about what to do; half of him wanted to stay here, locked up in his abandoned mansion to rot alone, the other half wanted to go to Hawke, to talk this out, figure something out about how to rectify what he had so miraculously mucked up with his stubbornness, in his refusal to believe Hawke, though he had been certain that it _hadn't_ been Hawke.

Before he realized it, Fenris downed another of the bottles, the alcohol warming him pleasantly, clouding his thoughts so that he didn't agonize quite so thoroughly. Another bottle made him flighty and he actually found himself wanting to go find Hawke; his normal inhibitions were lowered from the liquor and before he knew exactly what he was doing, the elf was making his way out of his dejected manor and through hightown toward Hawke's estate. He stumbled somewhat, a few times, having to catch himself on the walls of the alleys and walk ways as he made his way through the upper city.

His mossy eyes narrowed suspiciously when he came around the corner, locking on Hawke as he walked into his home with that damned abomination on his heels; so what, after waking from their lovely afternoon, Hawke had run to that damn mage? Had he even thought about coming to him, or had going to Anders been his first and only thought?

He found himself growling, stalking with purposeful steps towards the manor.


	12. Conflict of Interest Ch 11

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sell it, just obsess over it!_

**Magical Blunder**

**Chapter Eleven: Conflict of Interest**

* * *

><p>Garret and Anders had just settled, idly chatting, in front of the main hall's fireplace when the loud pounding on the door started. Hawke was the first to jump to his feet, swinging his staff into his grip from its resting place on the wall. Anders moved to do the same, but Hawke motioned for him to stay back, silently grateful that Aveline had taken his Mabari hound to the keep again today. No doubt the rambunctious hound would be stirring the slumbering household with his exuberant barks; though the resounding pounds on Hawke's door were likely do just as good a job(given the events of the day, it wasn't as if he knew who exactly was home and who wasn't).<p>

"Who the devil is causing the commotion?" Leandra asked from the top of the stairs, a robe draped and tied around her slender form, a hand resting on the banister.

"I'm not sure, but I will send them away if it's not urgent," Hawke assured her.

"It's awfully late for visitors," Anders remarked dryly, "but best you cease the ruckus."

"Yes, please do, Garret. I cannot rest with all the noise."

"Go back to bed, Mother." Hawke nodded, casting a subtle sleep spell over her, and Leandra moved down the hall to return to her room, the door shutting a little loud behind her, clearly showing her irritation; his mother had been a noble in her younger days and, being back in status and name, she seemed to be backsliding a tad, much to Hawke's exasperation at times. "Anders, stay back; the way they're knocking, it's quite possible it is not friendlies on the other side of that door."

"Just be careful, Hawke," Anders said as he let Hawke make his way to the door, the strained reserves of his mana flowing through him to focus in his fingertips.

Hawke's heart pounded as he reached the door, his hand tight on his staff as he slowly gripped the knob and pulled the door open enough to see who was standing there, pounding so furiously. His eyes widened and he let the door fall open when he saw Fenris standing there, disheveled, no gauntlets and his shirt open to show his lanky tattooed chest down to the indent of his belly button. "Fenris?" Hawke almost squeaked the elf's name with his eyes wide as they looked into his friend's stormy moss ones.

"What is that damned abomination doing here?" The elf growled, swaying slightly.

"Abomination? You mean Anders?" Hawke blinked rapidly for a moment, shaking his head. "Are you drunk, Fenris?"

He shook his head but his stumble belied his words, his scowl showing his frustration with his lack of coordination. "Doesn't matter, Hawke, why is that abomination here?" He stepped forward, into the doorway, his foot stopping Hawke from shutting the door. "Did you run to him after we did? Didn't you even _think_ of coming to me?"

Hawke's brows dropped over his eyes as he scowled almost as fiercely as Fenris. "You were gone when I woke; did you expect me to come chasing after you like love struck girl? No – I went to my best friend, who has stood by me since the moment I was cursed with this blasted hex. He never doubted me like you so determined to do." He pressed a hand to Fenris' chest and pushed him back, moving to close the door but the elf would have none of it and shoved his body against the wood, causing Hawke to stumble back and the elf to step into the foyer. Hawke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Fenris, you're drunk. Now, go home before you do something stupid."

"What was I supposed to do Hawke?"Fenris snapped out, irritated. "I thought I'd slept with your cousin, but no, I'd really just screwed _you_."

Hawke sighed, exasperated. "I tried to tell you Fenris! You didn't want to believe me, remember?"

Anders choked sound of shock came from just behind Hawke and the man turned to look at the healer's stunned expression. "_Fenris? You _had _sex_ with _Fenris_?" It sounded as if the choked words were made in disbelief and Hawke was sure they were; out of all people, who would have expected that he'd sleep with the elf, after all he hated mages and, whether or not he accepted or condoned it, Hawke was a mage.

"Anders it's – "

Anders' fists clenched and he growled, glowing that eerie blue that usually heralded someone's appearance that was clearly bad news. He stepped toward the pair and Fenris' own markings flared in response to the growing presence of magic in the small space of the foyer.

"What's it to you, abomination?" Fenris growled. "Jealous?" The elf actually had to audacity to smirk when he asked that.

"Clearly you have a death wish, _slave_," Anders hissed back. Hawke desperately tried to step between the two, but they kept advancing on each other until they were both pressed up against Hawke's outstretched arms. "I'd be more than happy to oblige you."

"Stop this, right now!" Hawke snapped out, his heart pounding like thunder within his chest. He didn't want to hurt his friends, but if they paid him no heed, he would be forced to use magic against them; that wasn't something that would go over well.

"He makes such delicious noises, ones you'll never hear," Fenris taunted. "They were all for me."

"Shut your mouth elf, before I shut it for you – permanently!" Anders roared, his magical aura flaring and throwing both Fenris and Hawke back against the foyer – Fenris into the door, Hawke into the wall. They both grunted and Anders tried desperately to reign in his anger, before Justice could breach the surface and do some serious damage to his friend and love; Hawke was the very last person he wanted to hurt.

"That was a mistake, abomination," Fenris sneered as he stumbled to his feet in his half drunken state, his marks glowing that iridescent blue in the faint light of the walk in, almost matching Anders' cracks in their intensity. Before Hawke could pick himself up, the two men were on each other, fists flying and connecting with cheekbones, jaws, guts, and throats. Cracks could be heard and the sound of flesh being pounded was sickening to Hawke's ears, the scent of blood began to make itself known and he shuddered.

"That's enough!" Hawke roared, much louder than he'd intended, and he sent his magic blasting from him hard enough to send both of the men out, literally through, the front door. They crashed through the wood and spilled onto the street with grunts, both lying still for a long moment as Hawke stepped through the wreckage to stare down at them, his chest heaving.

Anders groaned first and slowly sat up, his face a mess – one eye was swollen shut already, his nose bleeding, both his lips split and bleeding in several places. Fenris followed a mere second later, his face just a touch less worse off than Anders', but Hawke could see purple bruises forming around the elf's slender neck; when had Anders' strangled him? It had all happened so fast, Hawke wasn't certain what had actually been going on. The elf glared at the healer and, before Hawke could move to stop him, he was on the blonde mage, his hands wrapped around the bigger man's throat. Justice had apparently had enough and an explosion of blue blinded them both as Fenris went flying into the wall of Hawke's manor with a groan.

When the blindness passed, Hawke saw Justice making his way for Fenris and desperately moved after him, clutching the man's arm in his hand. "Justice, stop it! Don't!"

"_This elf has provoked me," _the spirit muttered as he pulled his arm away, only to have Hawke grasp at it again, this time with both hands. _"Release me mortal."_

Fenris moved to stand on his feet, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the pavement. "He started this Hawke, let him finish it," he grunted as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Enough Fenris!" Hawke growled out. "Get out of here now before I kick your drunk ass myself!" When the elf made no move to follow his directions, Hawke growled and took a step around Justice, his own magical aura flaring angrily around him, though his was red, as the hex was when it consumed him. "Go!" Fenris looked as if he might argue, but then, very slowly and obviously reluctantly, moved to do as he was told, stumbling and limping somewhat back toward his abandoned hightown mansion. Hawke, though angry, wanted to chase after him, but didn't, knowing he had to placate a very enraged spirit first and foremost.

"_You are cursed,"_ the spirit said from behind him, causing Hawke to turn and look at him skeptically.

"I thought you knew that. I told Anders, after all."

"_He assumed it was a hex, but this is much more complex. A powerful demon must have put this curse on you." _Justice seemed to have calmed now that Fenris had departed and was obviously distracted by the flow of magic swirling around Hawke. _"Does this magical aura appear when you change?"_

"What? Uh, I suppose it does, yes. What does that matter?" Hawke was almost as equally distracted now.

"_Our magical aura is blue. That is red; it is an evil aura. Does it cause you pain?" _The spirit folded his arms over his chest and regarded Hawke with those eyes the man found oddly disconcerting.

"The aura appears first – it seeps into me and I am consumed with excruciating pain. I always black out before I wake up as a woman, and it is the same when I revert back to myself."

Justice mulled in silence, turning over his words again and again. _"There is more here than you or Anders realize. This was not some curse meant to simply cause you distress; it goes much deeper than that. There would be no point in a hex that simply makes you woman, it's __**why**__ the demon cursing you would __**want**__ you to be a woman."_

Hawke frowned and took a step toward his possessed friend's body. "What are you talking about, Justice?"

"_What is that a woman can do that a man cannot?" _When Hawke stared at him in confusion, Justice sighed and unfolded his arms. _"Without women we would not exist. Why is that?"_

"Women have children?" Justice nodded. Hawke's eyes widened and he shook his head, placing his hands up, palms out. "No way, not possible; are you saying Torpor cursed me to be a woman so I would have a child?"

"_You killed him, did you not? It would appear in a last ditch effort he cursed you with that evil magic, a sliver of his being, so that when you conceive, he will be born again but with the freedom of being free of the Fade."_

"That's ridiculous!" Hawke almost yelled, sweat prickling on his brow; it was bad enough he had been cursed to turn into a woman, but now Justice was trying to tell him that Torpor had done that so he could give birth to the sloth demon in their world. He shook his head. No, there was no possible way.

"_Believe what you want, mortal. I warn you, so long as I exist, no demon will be allowed existence outside the Fade, at __**any cost**_._"_ Before Hawke could retort Justice receded into Anders and allowed the mage control of his body again. The two were left to stare at each other in a stunned silence as the weight of Justice's words fell over them.

"It's a lie…right?" Hawke choked out.

"I…I don't know, Hawke…it is possible…" Anders said quietly, almost mumbling. He then groaned and touched his swollen and bruised face. "Damn elf," he muttered.

"Anders…tell me, could Justice be right?" Very slowly, Anders nodded. "Oh fuck me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I had a lot of trouble with this chapter; thoughts? Any and all are appreciated. Thank you all for your kind reviews thus far.


	13. Continuing Chaos Ch 12

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sell it, just obsess over it._

**Magical Blunder**

**Chapter Twelve: Continuing Chaos **

* * *

><p>When Fenris came knocking the next day, Hawke refused to see him; Anders had been sent home the night before, and had also been barred from the mage's home. According the Hawke's order, no one, and he meant no one, was to step into his home unless the words came straight from his mouth and no one else's. He'd holed himself up in the study of the mansion and refused to be seen. He would scour every single book in that damned house and find an answer, Maker be damned. There was no way that he could sit on his haunches and let this happen. He was a man for Maker's sake! It was bad enough he'd let Fenris screw him in his other form; he wasn't about to allow this…this…baby business to happen!<p>

Two days passed before anyone dared to try and oppose Hawke's word.

"I need to see him," Fenris snarled and pushed his way into the house, none too gently. Bodahn sputtered and tried to keep him from entering, but the frustrated elf would have none of it.

"Please, messere Fenris, Master Hawke made it be perfectly clear that he is not to be disturbed."

"That blasted mage has hidden long enough."

They moved into the main chamber, Knight barking at the commotion as it progress into the house, snapping at the heels of both Fenris and Bodahn, though the Mabari hound knew that the dwarf meant no harm to his owner and kin. The door to the study cracked open and Hawke stepped out, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. He'd been locked in there for going on three days now and was exhausted, bags under his eyes and his face a little worse for wear due to lack of consideration to personal hygiene. Both Fenris and Bodahn stopped their shuffling about once Hawke had stepped out, and Knight trotted up the steps to sit himself beside his master's feet.

"I'm sorry, Master Hawke but he –"

Hawke waved his hand and cut off the flustered dwarf's rapid explanation. "Couldn't expect to keep them out forever, now could I?" He sighed and chuckled softly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Fenris – good to see you're not drunk. Come into the study, then." Fenris scowled as the mage turned and walked back into the study, but followed suit, eyeing the mutt as it trotted back down to lay itself before the hearth. Fenris stepped into the study and shut the door behind him, latching it; he didn't want to be interrupted, there were things that he and Hawke needed to discuss. He lost his train of thought, moss green eyes traveling about the wreck of a room. All of the books were pulled from the shelves, stacked everywhere and some very haphazardly. Papers were strewn about, ink wells tipped over on the desk, quills snapped and broken. Hawke wasn't much better off. Needed a shave, as well as a bath, maybe a change of clothes…his house clothes were rumpled and stained in places from ink.

Hawke dragged a hand through his already mussed hair as he sat back on the couch. "So what is it that couldn't wait, Fenris?"

Fenris folded his arms over his chest and scowled, brows drawn tight down over his eyes as irritation – along with some other emotion he couldn't place – brewed in his gut. "What in the Void are you doing in here?" He snapped out, a tad harsher than he intended, half regretting it when Hawke seemed to flinch from the heated tone.

"Fenris…this really isn't the time for your attitude," Hawke sighed, and Fenris watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose again. "I have more…pressing matters to deal with."

"We have things to settle, Hawke." Fenris pressed, not budging. He wasn't about to let the mage talk his way out of this, not again.

The mage dropped his hand and chuckled halfheartedly, dropping his head to rest it against the wall behind the couch. "Fenris…you showed up drunk, tried to bust into my house, and attacked Anders. This should be the other way around, but your fickle behavior isn't exactly my top priority right now."

"That abomination had it coming!" Fenris snapped, unable to curb the impulse when it came to the possessed mage; each of them had that one person they couldn't stand to be around, Anders was his.

Hawke growled and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest, eyes flashing dangerously. "That _**abomination**_ is my friend, Fenris! You two fighting it out and destroying my door, and acting like children, isn't exactly helping me! There are more important things going on than your damned rivalry!"

Fenris scoffed; for some reason, he couldn't seem to help himself. "Turning into a woman always takes top priority."

Hawke didn't know what came over him, but one moment he was standing there, the next he was slamming a fist into the side of Fenris' face and sending the elf back into the latched door, and hard. "There is more going on here than you realize, you daft elf!" He yelled, the red aura building around him again, even as Fenris stared at him wide eyed, rubbing his now reddened jaw. "This isn't just about my turning into a woman! _Does this aura look natural to you?_"

"Well…no," Fenris muttered under his breath, fighting the urge to return the punch; however, he felt like he deserved it, after all the crap that Hawke had had to deal with from him over the last several days. He was stewing, fuming silently in his broody way, but was generally concerned now that Hawke seemed to be so on edge. The punch made his jaw ache, reminding him that he was still a little sore from the brawl he'd had with the abomination in the courtyard.

The mage took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, the red aura dissipating and receding back into his body. He sat back on the couch and folded his arms across his chest. "I am sorry I hit you, Fenris, but we have already made a grave mistake by…" he waved his hand and grimaced almost "…having sex, in my other form. I wasn't just cursed to be a woman for inconvenience's sake; there was more to it than just that…"

The elves' featured turned nearly murderess again, his feet bringing him close to the mage on silent steps. "What do you know then?"

"Justice told me. Torpor is trying to get me to…" Hawke swallowed, feeling suddenly embarrassed as Fenris knelt and stared at his face. He glanced away and his hands fidgeted nervously in his lap. "…conceive."

"Conceive?"

"Unnn…" Hawke groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose _again._ "A child, Fenris. Only women have children, that's why Torpor cursed me to be a woman."

His head suddenly swam; Fenris floundered for something, anything, to say, but found himself quite speechless. "Are…are you? Did…did we?..." he swallowed and clenched his hands into fists on his thighs as he knelt half next to Hawke.

"I…I wouldn't know," Hawke finally muttered after a long moment of awkward silence.

"What…what would the demon want with a child…?"

"Rebirth in the world outside the Fade; isn't that what they all want?" Hawke sighed and stood, moving away. "I have been combing through every spell book we have, searched through tomes of history, for anything similar to this, or for a way out of it, but I can't find anything. Not a Maker damned thing. I'm out of books, out of ideas…and if I go to the Chantry about this, they're likely to kill me in their paranoia."

"With good cause, Hawke," Fenris scowled as he came to stand to his feet. "A demon loose in the world? Outside the Fade? That's what they have been fighting all along and it is not without good cause."

"Shut up, Fenris. I am so sick of listening to your mage hate propaganda. Not up for it, considering." Hawke scowled just as darkly, making his way through the haphazardly stacked books that were on the steps. He stopped at the desk upstairs, Fenris following as far as the top of the steps.

"I…apologize, Hawke." The elf finally muttered, somewhat reluctantly, not used to giving apologies, and not usually _wanting_ to give them.

Hawke waved his hand dismissively, before leaning to press his palms to the desk. "Go get Anders."

Fenris scowled and shook his head. "Hawke –"

"Fenris, don't start with me. Go. Get. Anders. Now." Hawke mumbled, each word growing fainter, rather than more stern. Suddenly, his head swam and that all too familiar pain was rendering his body immobile, making the mage tumble backwards and sprawl out unconscious on the floor, sweat coating his deathly pale visage.

"Hawke!"


	14. Cursed Ch 13

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sell it, just obsess over it!_

**Magical Blunder**

**Chapter Thirteen: Cursed**

* * *

><p>Fenris was known for keeping a rather calm and collected demeanor, save for when his temper got the better of him. This, however, was completely foreign to him. Maker help him, but he was panicking – or sure as hell felt like he was. Hawke had collapsed, turning into a woman moments later, and, despite the elf's best attempts, he was unable to bring the mage to wake. What in the Maker's name had happened? Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary, despite how ragged Hawke had run himself. Surely he hadn't been…aroused during their argument, had he?<p>

Safe to say – he was panicking.

As much as he detested the idea of seeking out Anders, there didn't appear to be any another options. Fenris hissed a Tevinter curse and leaned down, once more over Hawke's prone, and rather pale, female form. Suddenly the house clothes Hawke had been wearing were heavy and loose, leaving the female body almost inadequately covered. Fenris knelt and slid his arms beneath his friend, lifting her and holding her to him as he turned and essentially bolted for the door; ignoring Bodahn's outraged and worried shouts, as well as Knight's suddenly agitated barking, he hurried his way to the basement where he knew the tunnels led to Anders' clinic(not something he was entirely fond of).

His steps were fast and light, his form efficiently swift as he made his way through the tunnels. As much as he hated this, he wanted to make sure Hawke was okay. They may have not been on the best of terms, but he was still…well, Fenris wasn't sure exactly _what _Hawke was; they'd conflicted more often than not, but they'd shared something Fenris had to acknowledge. It wasn't something that wasn't just going to go away, whether he wanted to forget it…or not. Before he was even completely aware of it, he was at Anders' door and pounding on it with his fist. His lyrium markings hummed with his agitation and his anger, the only emotions he could allow himself to feel. Anything else was unacceptable.

There was a crash from inside the clinic and a muffled curse. "Would you please cease that unnecessarily loud racket? I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Move faster you bloody mage, I'm not the patient type," Fenris hissed out, not wanting to cease the pounding he knew was annoying the mage, but did as he'd said. This once.

"Maker! Should have known it would be _you_," Anders groused as he unlatched the lock, swinging the door open only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the lightly luminescent elf standing before him with an unconscious Hawke in his arms.

"Something got the poor mage in a sour mood?" Fenris scowled.

"Never mind that!" Anders snapped out, suddenly more irritated; of course Fenris would focus on his mood rather than the matter at hand. "What in the Maker has happened to Hawke? Why is he a woman again?"

Fenris growled and shoved his way past Anders, not even trying to be gentle about it. The mage had to bite back a curse, steeling himself as he shut the door and turned, making his way toward Fenris as he laid out Hawke on one of Anders' cots that he used when attending to the wounded. It was much too dark to see much else other than the elf and his illuminating brands. Anders' hands warmed as he concentrated his mana there, building it, letting fire suddenly illuminate within his palms. Ignoring Fenris' annoyed snort, the mage let the fire blast from his hands onto the wicks of the candles he had set around the main area of healing. Soon enough he could see the elf and his friend without having to squint. He made his way over and stayed opposite of Fenris, kneeling down to assess the situation and Hawke's state of health.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Fenris snapped back, his brands flaring a bit as his agitation increased…as if often did in the presence of this damned mage.

"Tell me what happened."

Oh. Well, now he felt like a perfect ass. Not that he'd let the mage know that. His markings died down and he folded his arms across his chest. "I got tired of waiting for Hawke to show himself. I went to speak with him. We hadn't spoke since…our brawl in the courtyard." He narrowed his moss hued eyes at Anders' snort. He let it slide – this time. "We were talking; about this, the curse. He was trying to find a way to break it, trying to figure out what he could do about it. I think Hawke was feeling…helpless, something I have never seen in him. The study was torn apart, every book he read piled high. His appearance was a little run down…I would be surprised if he had allowed himself to eat."

Anders listened, intently, but he didn't let on how intently. Hawke meant a lot to him, a great more to him than what he meant to the elf; by the Maker, _he_ wanted to be the one who talked with Hawke, the one Hawke confided in. What in the Maker had the elf done to deserve Hawke's interest? To the Void, Anders was sure he'd never figure it out. "How did this happen?" he waved a hand at Hawke emphatically.

"I don't know."

Anders jolted to his feet and scowled, one so fierce it could rival broody, or so Varric would no doubt claim had the dwarf been standing in the clinic with the two of them. "_You don't know?_" He exclaimed, his own skin gleaming slightly as Justice's influence grew with his own irritation.

"I _said – _I. Don't. Know." Fenris snarled, keeping his arms folded tightly over his chest as he pushed down his irritation. "Now call off your dog, abomination, and I might finish."

"Takes a a dog to know a dog," Anders mumbled, but let Justice recede, kneeling once more at Hawke's side, placing a hand gingerly on her arm, ignoring Fenris' glare.

"Fair enough." Fenris rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "Hawke had his back to me, leaning on his desk. Suddenly, he told me to go get you. I tried to object, but he only repeated himself before…well, this happened. He passed out. Fell onto the ground. That red light came from his chest, wrapped around him, and changed him into a woman. I was unable to wake him."

Anders lifted his suddenly sober, amber gaze from Hawke's sleeping face to Fenris'. "This didn't occur because of…the normal means?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"That is _not _good," the mage sighed, recalling the conversation that Justice had with Hawke the night Fenris and Anders had beaten the shit out of each other. Torpor had cursed Hawke with the hopes that, while in female form, he would conceive so the sloth demon could be reborn through the fetus into the living realm. Anders only prayed that this wasn't a sign that he'd succeeded.

"What aren't you telling me?" Fenris narrowed his eyes at the mage, feeling the change in the air around him.

"Nothing," Anders mumbled somewhat distractedly. "I need to examine Hawke. Move to the other side of the room, or turn your back."

"What for?" Fenris sounded almost insulted, but he quickly stopped himself from responding in his agitation when he saw the look in Anders' amber eyes. There was suddenly something…off about the mage. He knew something, but whether or not he chose to tell the elf was another matter entirely. Fenris cursed under his breath and turned, stalking over to the pillar and leaning his shoulder against it.

Anders lowered his eyes back to Hawke and placed both his hands on her abdomen. He focused his mana in his palms and sent his healing energy into Hawke's female body, sending it to the one place he needed to check; her womb. He could feel it there. The faint flicker of subtle changes. The egg attached to the wall of the uterus. Growing. Splitting. Dividing. His energy came back into it so quickly that it made his head reel. Anders fell back onto his ass, the shock making it hard for him to think, much less speak words when Fenris turned and headed back toward him. The elf was speaking, but Anders' heart was pounding do loud in his ears that he couldn't hear him.

"Fenris…just shut up, in the name of the Maker, before I cast you to the Void…just _shut up_." His words were likely harsher than he intended them to be, but surprisingly the elf didn't argue. The mage tried gather his wits. Hawke's female form was pregnant. And, around that tiny life growing from that egg, was that horrible red aura. "Fenris…this is bad, _really, really bad._" Anders finally said on a rushed breath, pushing himself to his feet rather unsteadily. Justice was suddenly roaring inside his head, demanding to be released to put a stop to the abomination growing within Hawke's belly.

"What? What is _really bad_?"

"Hawke's pregnant."

Fenris visibly and physically recoiled. "That…that's impossible…"

"You had sex with Hawke in his female form." It wasn't even a question. Just a statement.

"What—how do you—that's none of your damned business, abomination!" Fenris snapped out, his markings suddenly flaring bright enough to make Anders have to look away.

"He told me."

The elf's fist found the pillar, his form snapping around so quickly, Anders' didn't catch it. The cement cracked, and Fenris stood there, his body heaving as he tried to calm himself. What the mage wouldn't give to know what was going through the elf's head. Time seemed to freeze. Fenris could have stood there for what felt like hours, when in reality, were nothing more than a few short minutes. "How…?" He finally groaned the word, keeping his back to Anders, no doubt to keep the mage from seeing what emotions he couldn't keep from his face.

"Justice…Justice figured out the purpose behind the hex. Only women can bear children. The sloth demon cursed Hawke to turn into a woman in the hopes he'd conceive, so he could be reborn inside the child outside the Fade." Anders wasn't certain it was best to tell Fenris, but he was having a hard time concentrating, his head feeling like it was going to split from Justice's insistence that he be let out to deal with this problem.

Fenris snapped around nearly as fast as he had turned away. "A DEMON! The child is a DEMON?" He nearly roared, taking a step toward Hawke, but forcing himself to stop. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, his body shaking. "_**An abomination?**__"_

"Calm…calm down, Fenris…" Anders rubbed his temples. "There has to be a way to fix this…"

"We cannot allow a demon free from the Fade!" He snapped, not listening and in fact, staying as far from calm as possible. This was not something to stay 'calm' about.

"A child is a child, Fenris. It is not an abomination! At most, I would think this just means the child will have much more potential magical inclination…in _hopes_ that it could be lured in by a demon, more accurately, Torpor's remaining spirit." He was trying to figure this out, even as he spoke; he had no idea what he was talking about. His biggest concern at the moment was to placate not only the elf, but the damned spirit pounding at his thoughts.

"Child…? What…what child?" The voice was small and timid, and instantly, both Anders and Fenris calmed, their bodies adjusting so that their eyes could peer down at the wide eyes staring up at them. Hawke was awake, and had apparently heard every word. The look on her face could have mirrored Anders' after he'd examined her. "I'm pregnant…? Well, fuck. Now what…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **TIM apparently can read me like a book. Heh. Thoughts, reviews – any and all are appreciated!


	15. Ceaselessness Ch 14

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sell it, just obsess over it!_

**Magical Blunder**

**Chapter Fourteen: Ceaselessness**

* * *

><p>Hawke couldn't think, at least not the way that she should have been – coherently. Thoughts were wild, jumbled, running a million miles an hour, unable to be grasped to be put into vocalized words. She'd sat up in the cot, at least, hands resting over her abdomen as Anders' revelation continuously rung within her ears. Over, and over, like some sick, twisted blood mage's mantra. There was a baby there, under her hands, growing, changing, becoming…alive, whole; but a demon was there, slithered around it, looking for a way to become one with it and be born, free of the shackles of the Fade. Hawke couldn't allow that. He'd been cursed with this damnable hex while trying to rid the Fade of Torpor, he was not about to let the sloth demon slither its way into existence through him; rather, through her. He was stuck in this female form now and, being pregnant, there was no telling how long it could last.<p>

"I think he's in shock." Anders stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"State the obvious," Fenris scoffed, leaning down to place a gauntlet clad hand on Hawke's shoulder, shaking her just a slight to see if he could release her from the thrall she seemed to be in. Hawke blinked, once, then several times, before turning her eyes up to Fenris' and tilting her head. "Hawke?"

"Huh? Oh…" She slipped herself free of Fenris' hand and turning, slipping her legs off the side of the cot and slowly standing up. The house clothes nearly fell and she desperately grabbed at them, looking to Anders for help, not catching the way it made Fenris glower. "Little help here? You could be getting me some damn robes that actually fit instead of staring at me like that."

Anders chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing tempers that mouth of yours, does it, Hawke? One moment, I will see if I have anything you can wear at least until we get you back to the house." He held up his hands to placate Hawke when he found those eyes glaring at him. With a shake of his head, he turned and left the room to fetch something wearable for his female body.

The clinic was left in silence, Hawke and Fenris both standing in an awkward silence. Words seemed like an uncomfortable medium, given the issue at hand. Hawke was the first to move, taking a step toward the elf, but stopped herself when Anders came back into the room, a maroon robe laid across his folded arm. He eyed the two, noting the stiffness of Fenris' stance and Hawke's inability to look the elf in the face, before he came forward and extended the robe toward her.

"Here you go, Hawke. A gift from one of my patients – should fit well enough. You can go in the back room and change," he said as she took the robes from him. She nodded and left the same way he had. As soon as she cleared the room, Anders folded his arms across his chest and turned to glower at Fenris. "Let's get one thing clear here, _elf_."

"Don't you dare, _mage_. You have no say here. That's my child!" Fenris growled, his fists clenching.

"Try me." Anders held his ground, ignoring the elf's marks as they began to illuminate the still semi dark clinic around them. "I know damn well you care nothing for that child, especially being cursed by a demon!"

Fenris took purposeful steps toward Anders, his eyes narrowed to dangerous, deadly slits, his chest heaving as he did his best to restrain his anger. "Have you seen what demons do, _mage_? Have you been at the ends of the hands of blood mage's, tortured and manipulated to the brink of death, only to be brought back from the point of death to relive it? No? _No!_ I thought not. Child or not, I will _not let a demon free from the Fade!" _ The words were nearly snarled, his lyrium brands flaring with his intensity as his voice echoed in the stillness of the clinic.

Before Anders could answer, his own anger nearly making him grab the elf by the throat, Hawke cleared her throat and came out, folding her arms across her chest. She was adorned in the maroon robes, and strangely, they fit like a glove – but Anders wasn't about to tell Hawke that he'd purchased the robes for her the first time she had transformed like this. "Both of you can shut your damned mouths. I am the one carrying it – neither of you have a say, demon or no!" She snapped out, irritated, getting rather sick of their bickering by this point. There had been so much of it since this damn curse had been placed.

Fenris' brands didn't dim and he turned his gaze on Hawke. She stood her ground, despite the way he was looking at her. He was angry, no doubt about that. "Hawke – don't. That child…no, that thing! It's a demon! You would let a demon free?" He was nearly growling, his body tense, coiled, as if he meant to strike out at her.

"You have no solid proof it's a demon, Fenris," she stated lowly. "Even if it was, that point doesn't change the fact that it's not up to you!"

"I had a part in making that thing, in case you have forgotten, Hawke!" He snapped back.

Hawke flinched, then narrowed her eyes. "I haven't forgotten, but it doesn't make a difference. It won't stop me from frying your ass and kicking it to the Void should you try something!" With that she opened the door to the clinic and stormed out, slamming it noisily behind her. A grunted sigh of exasperation could be heard as she departed, but neither Fenris or Anders moved to follow. In fact, when Fenris turned to look at Anders, it wasn't Anders he found but Justice, in the cracked, eerie blue form he took in Anders' body. Fenris hissed in annoyance.

"_Hawke does not understand the risk he's taking._" The spirit said, folding his arms across his chest; it was strange to be facing the spirit without them trying to rip each other's throats out.

"I will not point out that you are stating the obvious, spirit." Fenris grumbled the words, moving toward the door. He opened it and peeked out. There was no sign of Hawke; Fenris assumed she'd taken the underground tunnels back to the high town manor. No doubt she would be turning away visitors, especially him after that little argument they had. He didn't like the idea of working with that abomination, but Hawke was taking a risk that couldn't be taken; the whole of Thedas would suffer if she allowed an embodied, if not full flesh, demon life. Turning back to Justice, he shut the clinic door and leaned back against it. "What options are there?"

"_It cannot be given life._"

"The demon…Torpor, wasn't it?"

"_Y_es. _Sloth demon, or no, it is still a demon._"

Fenris frowned. He tried to recall Anders' words before Hawke had woken. "That abomina—Anders, Anders said there is a chance that thing won't be a demon?..." He trailed off, as he didn't believe in those words, but harming Hawke wasn't something that he wanted to do.

"…_A chance, perhaps._" Justice mulled thoughtfully, then shook his head. "_No. It cannot be. Any chance is too much of a chance. The host and the body must be nullified._"

Fenris jerked up from the door, his hands clenching at his sides, his lyrium brands instinctively lighting in the dim darkness of the room. "Hawke? Nullify Hawke? What do you intend, _spirit?_" He hissed.

"_Hawke must not birth the child. That child, it cannot exist._" Was all the spirits said to explain his words and intentions. Before he could reply with any sort of reaction, the cracks faded away and those eerie blazing blue eyes closed, only to open a moment later to the normal amber twins that he always hated to see.

"Is your demon going to be a problem, abomination?" Fenris scowled.

Anders had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Shut up, Fenris…I can deal with Justice." He sighed and rubbed his temples, more concerned than he let Fenris catch onto. Hawke _was_ in danger from him. Justice wasn't going to allow that baby birth, with or without Hawke's consent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short, I know, I apologize. Hope you like it, regardless. More to come soon! Reviews are beyond appreciated!


	16. Convulsing Into Life Ch 15

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sell it, just obsess over it!_

**Magical Blunder**

**Chapter Fifteen: Convulsing into Life**

* * *

><p>Whatever Justice had planned seemed to be forgotten as days passed, followed by weeks, and even months; the <em>real<em> situation had been explained to Hawke's comrades, much to the surprise and shock of every single one of them. Though, Isabella had only chuckled and said, "I had a feeling", to which Hawke sat in a stunned silence. To think the promiscuous rogue had figured it out before any of the rest. She continued to surprise, didn't she? It was obvious that the problem at hand for Hawke was a tad more dire that she'd liked to admit to; two months had passed, missions had come and gone, she and Fenris remained on the outs, she and Anders fell into an easy companionship, yet…where as a normal pregnancy of eight weeks should be barely showing, it was clear that this was _not a normal pregnancy. _Hawke's extended abdomen was proof of that; according to Anders, she could have easily appeared to be six to seven months pregnant. She didn't let it deter her from doing her duties, taking care of tasks for the people of Kirkwall, if not for her friends as well. She had even helped Fenris kill Hadriana…not that she wanted to remember that night. He'd come to apologize for his behavior, but they had ended up arguing about the 'demon' he was sure she was harboring beneath the material of her very baggy robes(a measure to provide more stealth regarding her condition). They hadn't spoken since and it had been…well, awhile. Weeks, she was sure. It was hard to be sure, with the city falling to pieces around her.

Literally.

They had refused to turn over the elves, who had submitted themselves to the Qun; Hawke demanded they shouldn't have refuge from their crimes, regardless of the reasoning. The Arishok disagreed. Despite Hawke's best attempts to sort it all out peacefully, the Arishok would have none of it and, as she watched, he ordered an attack on Hawke's party. Standing outside the compound now, heaving and a hand set over her belly, she tried desperately to think of what to do. The more time they spent standing here, the more of the city the Qunari were destroying, and she was certain the Arishok was after Viscount Dumar. He had complained of the city's filth for too long _not_ to be, blaming their leader, as most often did.

Anders laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay Hawke? Does it hurt?"

"No – no, I am alright." She sucked in a deep breath and straightened, giving him a smile to reassure him despite the way that Fenris was openly glaring at them…or her, she wasn't sure which.

"No contractions?" He whispered by her ear. When she shook her head, he nodded and straightened, taking a step back.

"We don't have many options here," Hawke addressed her friends; Fenris, Anders, and Aveline. The rest of her companions she had no doubt were already in the streets, trying to fight the invading massive bodies barreling their way through the city streets and citizens. "We need to get to the Keep. I have no doubt the Arishok is headed that way."

Fenris growled. "How do you know that?"

"I just do!" Hawke snapped out, getting rather fed up with this back and forth they had going. She missed the wary friendship they had before this hex had come upon him. Now all they ever did was fight. When Hawke wasn't busy with Anders and Merrill trying to find a way to fix what had happened; the baby, the hex, all of it.

He looked as if he might argue, but grunted and folded his arms over his chest, remaining quiet now. It made Anders smirk to see Hawke putting that damned elf in his place; the runaway slave had been nothing but a thorn in her side since the hex started. Anders would have fried him by now. He could admire Hawke's restraint; especially given she had to be fighting pregnancy hormones, usually making women emotionally unstable at the most inconvenient times. "I'm with you every step of the way, Hawke. If you say we go to the Keep, we go."

"Aye." Aveline nodded. "I am with Anders on this one."

Hawke could have sworn she say Fenris roll his eyes as he unfolded his arms, but she wasn't certain. They stared at each other for a long moment, his eyes dipping to her abdomen, before he sighed and nodded. "With you, Hawke."

With that, they headed up the stairs to Lowtown fighting masses of Qunari as they trudged the streets. They fought their way through Lowtown to Hightown, having to find detours along the way as they progressed, pieces of buildings and fences making adequate roadblocks long the normal routes. By the time they reached Hightown, things were in chaos. Meredith was there, striking down Qunari. The Knight-Commander looked unhappy to see her – why would she be happy to see another apostate, running free from the circle. That woman, she was a notorious mage hater. Anders had warned her about the Knight-Commander.

"You?...You are Hawke's cousin, are you not?" When she nodded, Meredith inclined her head toward the keep. "If Hawke is still too sick to lend a hand, head toward the Keep. The Qunari have gathered the people there. We must strike before all is lost." The woman's steel blue eyes watched for a long moment, looking over her frame and Hawke prayed she could not see her protruding middle in the shadows. With a nod, the woman turned and left, up the steps toward the Keep.

"That was a little close," mumbled both Aveline and Anders. Fenris simply scowled.

"Yeah…last person I want involved in this is her." Hawke shook her head to clear it and nodded, gesturing with her staff that Fenris and Aveline take the front. As magic users, she and Anders were better off in the back, protecting the party from afar. She downed a lyrium potion, feeling her mana warm to it, strengthening it. She saw Anders do the same; they hadn't even reached the Keep and both of them were already feeling the strain. They wandered cautiously up the stairs into the courtyard, coming face to face with charging dwarves. "Now what!" Hawke bit out.

Fenris and Aveline charged into the fray while Hawke built a tempest spell, casting it around the group as Anders protected the warriors of their party from backlash of the snapping bolts. The dwarves went down on blades and spasmed as the electrical bolts found their bodies as they fell to the ground; before long blood splattered the ground amongst the corpses and they moved on, heading toward the main courtyard in front of the Keep. When she got there, Orsino and Meredith were arguing about how best to handle the situation. Hawke stepped in to make a compromise, promising she knew how to handle this. The two almost objected, but Hawke had glared and they had both backed down; Hawke told them to provide a distraction at the main door, so she and her companions could slip by unnoticed.

Surprisingly the plan went without a hitch. They had all gone up the columned entrance, Orsino and Meredith on the right, Hawke and the others on the left. The Qunari guards were pacing, keeping watch at the doors for any bodies willing to stand up to them. Orsino nodded to Hawke and stepped out from behind the column to step forward toward the Qunari, his magic swirling around him before he sent the blast forward. Half the guards fell, the others rushing forward to clash against Orsino, his mages, and Meredith and her Templars. Hawke nodded to her companions and they slipped past, hurrying up the steps and slipping into the Keep, unnoticed.

Once inside they had to battle their way to the throne room where they found the citizens gathered, almost like sheep, to see the Arishok toss the Viscount's head down the steps where it rolled to stop at Hawke's feet. She forced away the nausea and stepped over the head, glowering at the Arishok as she came forward. They bickered a bit, but before it got too heated, Isabella showed up, Hawke's anger at her disappearance slipping away into relief at seeing her there. The pirate rogue returned their relic, a thick tome, and stepped back to stand with Hawke, sending her an apologetic look.

"She comes with us," the Arishok then said.

"What?" Hawke thought she had heard wrong, stepping forward to stand partially in front of her friend.

"She has stolen from us. We will punish her. She must come with us."

"No, hell no. You can fuck off! She returned your damned relic, this is all done and over with!"

"You are a fool," The Arishok shook his head. "A one-on-one duel then. If you win, she goes free. If you lose, not only will you die, but she will come with us. Is this agreeable to you, Basalit-an?"

Hawke couldn't suppress her growl. "Agreed!"

They retreated for the moment, Anders hurrying anxiously to her side. "Is this really a good idea, Hawke?" He leaned down. "The baby…any sort of hit to you could hurt it."

Hawke swallowed, glancing to Fenris. He was starting at her with an expression she didn't quite know. At least not on his features. Maybe on Anders, but definitely not Fenris. He looked almost worried, like he feared something would happen to her, and the baby. It was the first sign she had seen that he may actually care for this baby, and not focus on the fact that it was conceived through demon's magic.

"I should be fighting him, not you Hawke." Isabella mumbled.

"She was gifted Basalit-an; she is the only one he will fight," Fenris finally said after a long moment of silence.

"It's alright. I can do this. I won't let some crazed Qunari fuck up my day…well, more than he already has." Hawke sighed and turned to Anders, touching his arm with her hand. "If something should happen, you know what to do."

He swallowed visibly and nodded, averting his eyes to Fenris who was looking at the two of them suspiciously, like they had a secret he wasn't aware of. Hawke withdrew her hand and lay it on her belly. Whatever happens, happens. She could do this, she wasn't about to let herself be taken down by a Qunari fanatic. Gripping her staff tightly, she moved back into the main part of the throne room, watching as the Arishok descended the steps, swinging free his massive sword.

He charged her and she had to dive to the side, grimacing as she landed on her rear. Gathering her mana, she sent forward a bolt, watching it sizzle in the Arishok's form, but he merely grunted and turned to face her. He came charging again as she scrambled to her feet, ducking behind a column and wincing as he charged right into it. The sword smashed into the side, mere inches from her and she scrambled away as he struggled to pull it free from the stone. She took the opportunity to blast him with fire, and as he freed his blade with a roar and turned toward her, she blasted him with ice, freezing him in his tracks. Blast after blast of electrical bolts hit his hulking form before he managed to bust free. Hawke grunted as the Arishok's shoulder caught her, sending her flying back into the wall. She didn't have long to sulk in the pain, rolling as the Qunari hit the wall where she had been a moment before. He was bleeding and his chest heaving, but her whole body was aching, her abdomen clenching painfully. A mild healing spell washed over her as she moved away from the charging Arishok, behind a pillar again; she would have thought he wouldn't fall for it again, but he did, swinging his blade and getting it caught in the stone. She cast a fireball on him, moving far back, smothering a satisfied grin as the hulking body went flying across the room into the wall.

He didn't get up.

With a sigh, Hawke turned her back.

A horrible mistake. One the Arishok had anticipated.

Once her back turned, he charged to his feet, ripping his sword free of the stone and swinging it at her side. She turned, but only enough for the flat of the blade to catch her directly in her abdomen, making her double over in pain. Blood gushed from between her legs and Anders tried to rush forward, but she groaned and shook her head. Climbing unsteadily to her feet, eyes flaring dangerously, she pointed her staff at the Arishok and shot an electrical bolt directly into his eyes; he roared, and stumbled back, falling onto the steps and seizing until he stilled, and eyes wide open, lay there dead for all to see.

Hawke had no time to celebrate. Her vision blurred, and she collapsed onto the ground. She could make out frantic shouting, tears, worried yells, and feel waves of magic seeping into her. But she couldn't focus and it wasn't long before she simply blacked out.

* * *

><p>When she came to, her body was on fire. She bolted up, screaming, Fenris' bare hands(where had his gauntlets gone?) pressing her back down onto the bed. Wait, what bed? Her eyes shot open, taking in the room around her, finding herself back in her own room. She was on the bed, Fenris sitting just above her, Anders between her legs, her robes on her knees so he could see.<p>

"What's happening?" Hawke screamed, eyes rolling back into her head as another painful seize caused her to cry out in pain.

Anders' head popped up, his eyes anxious. "I am sorry I had to wake you, but we have to deliver the baby now, I felt its life fading and none of my healing was helping. The blow was too much…I don't even know if it will make it, I'm sorry Hawke. Can you push for me?"

She was crying. Hawke never cried. She tried to push, her body adamantly protesting. There was a sudden sensation of skin splitting and she screamed, body convulsing on the bed. Fenris held her down best he could, looking to Anders. "What happened? What did you do?" He snapped out, nearly shouting.

"I didn't do anything. The baby hadn't even dropped yet! It wasn't ready, Hawke's body wasn't ready…the baby probably dissected from the uterus wall. Shit, this isn't good. At this rate we will lose the baby and Hawke." He groaned and put a hand on her belly, sending wave after wave of magic through her, sweat dripping down his brow, his mana reserves low.

"You cannot let Hawke die!"

"I know that you stupid elf!" Anders had to fight the tears and force his will to be strong. He could do this. "Aveline!" When the captain stepped in, but no farther than the door, he nodded toward her. "Lyrium potions, in the desk, get the please." The red head did as he said, retrieving the potions, but keeping her gaze adverted as she moved to give them to him. "Thanks."

"Just save her." Aveline mumbled, not wanting to have to grieve for her friend. She left the room as quickly as she had come in.

Anders took his hand away and downed all three potions, before setting his hands back on Hawke. He tried to adjust the baby, pressing his hands down on her abdomen, pushing as subtly as he could, not wanting to make this worse. Hawke thrashed, screaming again, too lost in the waves of excruciating pain to be coherent. "Just hold on Hawke," he mumbled, before looking up to Fenris. "Keep her still; I have to see if her cervix is even dilated…"

Fenris put his arm around Hawke's shoulders, half holding her, finding he wanted to offer her comfort when she was experiencing hell. "And if it's not?"

"This will get _a lot _harder," Anders pried open Hawke's legs and reached his fingers inside of her to feel her cervix. When Fenris saw him frown and shake his head, he knew. Anders withdrew and moved to the wardrobe, pulling out a robe and ripping it to shreds of cloth; he brought the shreds back to the bed and tied Hawke's thrashing legs to the bedposts.

"Why are you doing that?" Fenris growled.

Anders turned his amber eyes up to Fenris as he finished one foot, then the other. "If you think she is in pain now, it will be a lot worse in a few moments." He passed shreds of the robe to Fenris. "You need to tie her hands and keep her from thrashing as much as possible."

Fenris did as he said, although reluctantly. "Is this really necessary?" he asked as he settling back behind Hawke, arms around her shuddering shoulders as she sobbed.

"Aye." Anders didn't elaborate, and moved to Hawke's desk, fishing out the blade she used to open her letters. Fenris' eyes widened slightly when he realized what exactly Anders was going to do. He growled, he couldn't help himself.

"You better not kill her!"

"I am trying not to!" Anders shouted as he turned back, running a bloodied hand through his hair with a grimace, before taking his hand away; as a healer, he was used to blood, but he didn't like that Hawke's blood was literally on his hands. He could end up killing her, especially if he kept his promise. He had promised her that if it came down to her or the baby, he would save the baby; he hadn't expected this! He had only promised because it had seemed like such an unlikely thing! Damn it all if the Maker didn't have a sick sense of humor. "If I don't get the baby out, they will both die." He explained as he came back to the bedside. He set a hand on her form and settled a hand on her chest, sending a sleeping haze over her. Hawke groaned, her eyes falling shut; Maker, he wished he had something that could numb her, but he didn't have any time to go to his clinic and retrieve his herbs.

"Hold. Her. Tight." Anders ground out in warning, and nodded when Fenris nodded. He opened her robe wide, settling it on the bloodied mattress beneath her. Under any other circumstance, he could appreciate seeing Hawke in her small clothes and no bra band and nothing else, even pregnant, but not like this. Not with blood coating her thighs and her body spasming in pain. Sucking in a breath, he set the letter opener against the side of her abdomen. His hand shook slightly. With a frown, he dipped the blade in and sliced through Hawke's skin like it was nothing. She cried out and Fenris had to clamp down to keep her from thrashing. Anders continued until the incision was big enough to slide both of his hands in. He found the side of her uterus and use the blade to split it open, the baby spilling out easily enough. He tossed the blade aside as Hawke struggled in pain, his hands grasping the baby's shoulders and pulling free from her. As the baby hit the air, a wail of intense displeasure hit the air, making Anders wince; well, the baby was alive, and certainly had a pair of lungs on her. Yes, her, he could see that. A little baby girl with dark hair like Hawke and mossy eyes like Fenris.

"Anders! Something is wrong!" Fenris cried out. Hawke was convulsing. Seizing. Her whole body thrashing despite Fenris' tight hold.

"Take the baby!" He quickly sliced the cord free and used flame hot finger tips to sear it sealed, he held the squalling baby out toward the elf. When Fenris hesitated, Anders growled. "Take the baby or Hawke will die!" That seemed to spur the elf on like he had a fire lit under his ass. The elf slipped free from behind Hawke and came around the bed, hesitantly taking the baby away from the mage. Anders didn't hesitate. He jumped back in, setting his hands over the gash to heal it completely, along with the one opening her uterus. Once that was done, he put his hands on her sternum, sending healing waves into her overstressed heart, pushing wave after wave after wave into her, using every last bit of his strength to heal her broken ribs and battered organs.

Fenris took a step back, his whole body shuddering as he watched as Hawke settled beneath Anders' healing touch. He didn't want her to die. Maker, please, he didn't want her to die. He eyes dipped to the naked baby girl in his arms, who had quieted as soon as he'd taken her. His own eyes were looking up at him and he grimaced; Maker help him but he was glad the baby was safe. It was only weeks before he had been telling Hawke to kill it. That it was an abomination. His lyrium brands reacted faintly to the child and he frowned tightly; no demon would take his child, not after what Hawke had gone through to birth it.

Anders fell back onto his rear, huffing, his whole body covered in a sheen of sweat. He'd done all he could. Yet, even as they watched, that damnable red light burst from within Hawke, surrounding her, blinding them. When the light faded, they opened their eyes to see Garret Hawke laying there.

"Is he okay?" Fenris finally asked after a very long, pronounced silence.

"I have done all I can…We will have to wait to see if he wakes," Anders mumbled tiredly.

Fenris glanced down at the mess of a baby in his arms, who was cooing and trying to grasping at the loose white tendrils of his hair. "My markings…they can sense the taint of the demon."

Anders sighed and had to use a lot of willpower, if not the very last of it, to stand on his feet. He looked down at the baby and lightly brushed his hand over her dark hair. He frowned and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, Justice was there, in the glowing blue orbs. "_I will not harm the baby. The demon's magic failed. I could sense it dwindling, it is why I have not interfered before now. The taint is still there. I will take it from her._" Fenris looked into the eyes of the spirit warily but nodded, his free hand clenching into a fist and glowing should the need to protect his baby arise. Justice closed his eyes and laid his hand on the baby's abdomen. The infant made a noise, like a grunt, that made Fenris do a double take. That red light came from her and into Justice's hand, the fire in the room flickering ominously, before the light disappeared into Justice and the flames relit.

Justice stepped back and opened his eyes. "_It is done. But do not take my charity as a promise. If the child becomes a threat, I will have no other choice but to neutralize it."_ The spirit faded away and Anders sat abruptly on the floor. "I need to bathe…" He grumbled.

"You and everyone else in the room," Fenris grunted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Longest chapter I have written in a while, but yay, it's done! And with this turn of events, I warn you that this story is almost finished. I want to send out continued thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! You guys keep me going! ^_^


	17. Conclusion Part One Ch 16

**A/N: **Plot bunnies; they wreak havoc, I swear. Demanding I start new stories when I haven't even finished others yet. Anyway – onto an update. This chapter is slightly AU considering I never covered Hawke's mother dying.

_Disclaimer: Don't own it – lucky Bioware. _

**Magical Blunder**

**Chapter Sixteen: Conclusion Part One**

* * *

><p>Days passed and Hawke never came to, just continued to rest in an easy slumber, body recovering from the terribly ordeal it had been subjected to – not to mention the warped magic it had been harboring. Anders continued to watch over him, constantly reassuring Leandra and others that came calling that Hawke would be alright once the healing was complete; in truth, he too was worried his friend hadn't awoken yet. The baby certainly didn't help matters – he had concocted a tale that they'd found an abandoned baby, at least until Hawke awoke to decide what should and should not be known(the members of their little group were the only ones who knew the truth of the matter). When the baby wasn't being cared for by a wet nurse, she was always with Fenris, who refused to let her out of his sight; Anders had to admit he could give due respect to the elf for at least not having turned tail and ran.<p>

Fenris was dozing now, in the chair opposite of the mage on the other side of Hawke's bed, the infant child sleeping against the elf's chest, her chubby little cheek pressed to his shoulder where she rested her head. Anders rubbed his tired eyes and sat back with a sigh.

"Messere?" Bodahn's voice brought his amber gaze to the door. Anders stood and stretched, his body feeling much older than he cared to admit; he felt like he could sleep for years – or maybe he just _wanted_ to. He came toward the dwarf as he rubbed the back of his sore neck, aching from the many hours he remained vigilant at his friend's bedside.

"What is it Bodahn?"

"It's Mistress Amell." The dwarf looked distressed.

Anders' brow tightened as a frown settled over his lips. "Hawke's mother?"

"Aye. She hasn't been home since early this morning – and it is well past when she would return. I thought she might be seeing a suitor, what with the lilies – "

"Wait? Lilies?" Why did that sound so familiar? Emeric's investigation! They'd even come across a blood mage who'd been hunting the killer that had been picking off women in Kirkwall. He'd said something about the lilies coming just before the women were kidnapped and killed. The blood mage – he couldn't recall his name – had promised the investigation was done; that he had caught the murderer and no more women would die. So why?...

"Don't tell anyone else about this," Anders demanded. "I will look into this myself."

* * *

><p>His head was throbbing, an constant ache that had him groaning aloud. His hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose, hoping to alleviate the ache, magic flowing naturally from his fingertips to soothe. As the ache subsided, he dropped his hand, letting out a relieved sigh. His whole body had felt like he'd been run over by a caravan – and then some. What had happened? Last he recalled, he'd been fighting the Arishok…then blood, blinding pain, and blackness – tormented by nightmares of his friends holding him down and slicing into his body, tearing him apart.<p>

"Hawke?" The question was tentative, a deep voice he knew all too well, tinged with what sounded like hope.

Hawke grunted, acknowledging that he was conscious. He didn't want to move, not yet; he didn't even feel like he _had _the energy necessary to open his eyes, much less move. A small cry caught his attention, a gurgle of nonsense, words unknowable, followed by Fenris' voice providing words meant to soothe – and how could they not, in that tone? The very timbre of the elf's voice could soothe the ire of most anyone. He groaned, slowly opening his eyes; the world titled, the room blurry, but slowly things began to come into focus enough for Hawke to keep himself from vomiting. His eyes moved slowly to the bedside where the white-haired elf sat, rocking a wrapped, squirming bundle with dark raven hair, much like his own.

The picture had reality crashing down on him like an Ogre's fist; Maker! He'd been hit by the Arishok's blade in his gut! The blood, the pain, the tearing, slicing – it had all been the birth of the child a demon's spell had caused. That…that bundle Fenris held, that was his baby; his and Fenris'. He sat up quickly, his head reeling and stomach rolling in protest. He groaned and steadied himself, blinking the dizziness away stubbornly.

"Is that…is that…_our baby_?" Hawke's voice cracked weak after days of not being used. He coughed once, to try and clear it.

Fenris lifted his eyes from the baby, glancing at Hawke, before looking off to the side almost uncomfortably. "It is."

"Is…is it okay? I mean…is it possessed?" Hawke swallowed nervously; he remembered all too well Justice's warning. The baby, the curse; none of it had been planned, but a child – with Fenris of all people – was something almost…precious to the mage.

Those green eyes that had haunted his dreams found him again. "_She_ is fine; healthy, according to the abomination." Fenris' lips twitched slightly, something that Hawke knew meant the elf was suppressing a smirk. "The demon's magic failed – she is unaffected thus far."

"Andraste's ass…" Hawke sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Thank the Maker…" He rubbed his beard, stopping half way through the action to chuckle. "Feels weird to be a man again," he joked.

Fenris nearly choked on a laugh. "Indeed. This whole…experience must have been…interesting, to say the least."

Hawke bit his lip uncharacteristically. "Can I…can I hold her?" It was asked, almost hesitantly, as if Hawke expected the elf to refuse; after all, it wasn't like anything had been settled between the two of them. They had been at each other's throats before they'd had sex, during, and after – especially once Hawke had found out his female form was pregnant. Did Hawke actually fear that the child – his child – would be kept from him?

"She is…ours, Hawke." Fenris stood and brought the squirming bundle over to Hawke, setting it within his outstretched, and trembling, arms.

Hawke brought the infant to his chest, eyes suddenly locked upon the baby girl's face as if it were the only face in existence. Maker's breathe – she was beautiful. The most beautiful child Hawke had ever laid eyes on; she had his dark inky hair, but Fenris' mossy green eyes and his ears, tiny little points that were utterly adorable. Her little hand was waving at him, fingers curling and uncurling, as if she were fascinated by them; such innocence and, thank the Maker, he could sense no demonic influence upon her. In this moment, he could not help but be thankful to Torpor for his curse – he wouldn't have this beautiful child with the man he loved, otherwise. Yes…the man he loved. Andraste's ass…things were so complicated. What would happen now?

"Hawke." Fenris' voice brought him reluctantly from his thoughts. "I must…apologize," the elf started, seating himself beside them on the bed. "For my behavior. I…was a fool, to treat you that way. I should have stood beside you. Instead, I left you to face this alone. I am sorry."

"This has been a little overwhelming; I can understand your actions." Hawke sighed, then smiled when the baby tried grasping at his beard. "I would like to say that I wish the demon had never cursed me, but I cannot – not while I hold this babe in my arms."

Fenris chuckled, catching Hawke off guard; he seemed so relaxed, almost content, to be around the mage, a very drastic change from before the baby was born. "For once I find myself in agreement with you, Hawke."

Hawke smirked. "Stranger things have been known to happen."

"Indeed." They fell into what felt like a comfortable silence, something they hadn't felt in each other's company for a long time. Finally, Fenris leaned back on his bare hands, giving Hawke a curious sidelong glance. "What would you call her?"

Hawke returned his gaze and blinked. "You didn't name her?"

Fenris gave a one-shouldered shrug. "It didn't seem fair to name our child – your child – without asking you first."

"My mother always said had she another girl, she would have named her Marian. I think she would like that," he commented offhandedly, before jerking his head up quickly and looked at Fenris with somewhat wary eyes. "What did you tell her about this?"

Fenris shook his head with a small chuckle. "The abomination…Anders, he knew it would be difficult to explain and was likely to upset her, so he concocted a story; she's an elf orphan we took in."

Hawke was surprised that Fenris corrected himself; had he ever heard the elf refer to his mage friend by his name? At this moment, he was not certain. He gave a soft sigh. "That's a…relief. No idea how I would explain this to her," he said with a half laugh.

"Marian Fenris Hawke…a good name." Fenris matched Hawke's smirk; she had a little of both of them, something understood in a mutual silence. It was the perfect name, in both their eyes.

"Fenris…about us…" Hawke bit his lip and glanced away, before his eyes fell back to the bundle in his arms, the little baby girl that had, to his surprise, fallen asleep. He smiled, unable to help himself. "Just because this happened…us having sex while I was a woman…I can't expect you to – "

"Hawke," Fenris chuckled. "I was attracted to you, even before you were a woman."

"You were? I didn't…I wasn't aware…I didn't think – "

"Huh. Speechless? That's something Varric will definitely need to hear about." He actually had to stifle a laugh when Hawke openly glared at him. He sobered after a moment, looking away, almost ashamed. "I have things to settle, Hawke; I'm an ex-slave, an elf, on the run from my former master, and I stay in an abandoned mansion in Hightown, an unknown past…does none of this bother you?"

Hawke chuckled, drawing his hand over Marian's dark hair in a gentle caress. "My mother left all this for a Ferelden apostate, you know. And if we are comparing – I'm an apostate, refugee, with a baby I can't really explain, and a title I never asked for. You and I may not always get along, Fenris, but I can't imagine my life without you. My mother…well, she will just have to learn to accept you…accept us as we are."

"I think I would like that, Hawke." Fenris sat up and set his elbows against his knees, looking at the man who'd been haunting his thoughts for years now, since that fateful night of their meeting. To think he had Anso to thank for all this. "If you would have me at your side Hawke, I will remain there."

Hawke turned his face toward Fenris, his eyes warily searching the elf's features for any indication of a lie, for any falsehood. His lips parted and he looked as if he wanted to say something, but his eyes jumped suddenly to the door; curious, Fenris turned to look, seeing a pale, blood stained Anders standing in the door frame.

"Anders? What's happened? Are you alright?" Hawke very gently passed the sleeping Marian into Fenris' arms, before he stood and moved toward the almost sickly looking mage. Anders was trembling and he looked sick, like he would empty his stomach at any given moment. He almost looked disgusted and frightened. Andraste's tits – what happened to him?

"Garrett…I am…I am so sorry," Anders gasped the words, shaking his head, before he clasped Hawke's shoulders with his hands. "I did everything I could but…but what he had done…it was horrendous –"

"Anders, calm down." Hawke narrowed his eyes. "What's happened?"

"The man who's been murdering women in Kirkwall; that damn blood mage lied! He wasn't taken care of…he…he kidnapped your mother."

"What! Is she okay?" Suddenly Hawke felt light headed again and he had to step back toward his desk, leaning against it. Anders frowned tightly and after a long moment, he shook his head. Hawke swallowed thickly; his mother was dead. Oh Maker…he'd been given a child, but in its place, his mother had been taken from him.

"I'm sorry, Hawke." Anders choked out the words, feeling so utterly useless – he was a healer, a damned good one but even he couldn't have undone what that monster did to Hawke's mother.

"I-I know you did everything you could, Anders…" Hawke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His chest was tight and he felt like he couldn't breathe; hadn't he suffered enough? "I…I need a moment." He mumbled the words and pushed past Anders, leaving the bedroom rather abruptly without another word. Anders watched him go, hands clenched tightly – he wanted to go after him, but, glancing back at Fenris who held Hawke's child, he knew it was not his place.

As if he read his mind, Fenris slowly stood and brought the baby to Anders, looking at the mage for a long moment before passing Marian into Anders' waiting arms. "I will go talk to him," the elf said; he didn't want to leave his child with Anders, but after all the mage had done to keep Hawke and Marian alive, something in him refused to believe he would allow her to come to harm. What was wrong with him? Almost – _almost_ – disgusted with himself, Fenris turned and left the room, intent on tracking down Hawke to…what? Offer comfort? It wasn't his strong suit, but this…this was his family now, wasn't it? He had to do something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The next chapter is the last. :D


	18. Conclusion Part Two Finale

**A/N: **This is it, folks. Last chapter – this also contains guy/guy, so if this bothers you, please avert thy eyes(although it won't be horribly explicit). Much continued love to reviews, alerts, and favorites; for every single lurker, every single follower, every reader, thank you for sticking with this and I hope you've enjoyed the ride.

_Disclaimer: Biowaaaaare._

**Magical Blunder**

**Chapter Seventeen: Conclusion Part Two – Finale**

* * *

><p>Hawke stood outside, in the side courtyard of his mansion, among the various plants Oranna had insisted upon when he had taken her in(he'd found her in their rush to find Hadriana; she'd killed the elf's father for his blood to fuel her blood magic, knowing Fenris was coming to kill her). His lips were twisted in a tight frown, hands clenched at his side as his gaze bore heatedly into the leaves of a nearby plant, his anger so potent he wondered if, at any moment, it would burst into flames. He had never asked for any of this – the damned darkspawn were responsible for everything; if they had never existed, he would have his family and not feel as worthless as he did now.<p>

Father, Bethany, Carver, and now mother…he was the last, the very last of his line.

Well, no, that was entirely true – he had a child now, Marian Hawke; it wrenched his gut to think that his siblings were never to know their niece, and his parents would never know their grandchild. His body trembled, magic gathering in him against his will – with a frustrated yell, he shot the fire from his palm to fry the plants before him. He watched as they burned, almost reveling in it, before abruptly it burned out as someone cleared their throat and disrupted his connection.

"I hardly think that will help," Fenris remarked, leaning against the column with his shoulder, arms folded across his chest.

"Maker's breathe, I know that!" Hawke snapped, rubbing his temples before he turned to face the elf. He felt suddenly so much older than he was, tired and just fed up with it all. "I'm a mage, Fenris. That isn't just going to go away."

"I have…accepted that, Hawke." Fenris sighed and averted his gaze. "I know my hatred of mages can be trying but it isn't unwarranted – you of all know that – but…you, Hawke, you are different."

Hawke gave a half choked chuckle, rolling his shoulders in a nearly exasperated shrug. "Guess I could at least thank the Maker for that much. Just what she would need – someone trying to tear out her father's throat," he remarked.

"Not many get close enough to grab my throat, much less tear it out…" He smirked, shrugging his free shoulder.

"Oh – I meant myself…Andraste's tits, what a mess this is." Hawke sighed and sat on the stone ledge just behind him. "I never even imagined myself with kids. I am not exactly the father type." He frowned, propping his chin in one hand, elbow braced on his knee. "I at least figured my family would be here…but they're all gone now, and will never get to be a part of Marian's life."

Fenris watched him thoughtfully, unsure of what words he could provide in comfort for Hawke; he had never seen the mage look so defeated…well, at least when Fenris had refused to believe anything Hawke's female form had said about the curse. He felt like a perfect ass…but he was here now, and he wasn't about to turn his back on his child, or the one who'd given him his daughter – he had already treated Hawke in ways he were ashamed of. He sighed, leaning up from his perch to walk the short distance between himself and Hawke. Taking a seat on the ledge beside him, Fenris thought carefully of what words of comfort he could offer; it was times like these he felt like he were drowning in unknown waters.

"Hawke…"

"It's alright, Fenris." Hawke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know how –"

Fenris made a frustrated sound, a half growl that had Hawke dropping his hand and looking over at the elf with a slightly perplexed expression. "I am…unfamiliar with being a friend, unfamiliar with offering comfort to someone…important to me," Hawke's brow rose and he blushed slightly, letting his gaze move to some insignificant spot as Fenris continued, "I find myself unable to offer any sufficient words to comfort you. I…have no memory of my childhood, of my mother; I don't know what it feels like to lose a mother. I…I am sorry, Hawke – for both my inefficiency and for your losses."

He felt like crying, his anger suddenly deflating into nothing but despair; he sighed, rubbing his temples for a brief moment as he allowed Fenris' words to seep in and do their best to spread a healing salve on his open wounds. That void blasted elf always knew a way to worm his way into Hawke's heart, without even trying, and the mage was almost disappointed with himself that he didn't have any defenses against his friend…the _man_ he was indivertibly drawn to, the _man_ he loved.

Love – aye, he was in love with Fenris. He knew it was wrong, or at least that it _should be_ wrong; his mother would have fainted had Hawke told her that he was in love with another man(not to mention that Fenris was an ex-slave, an elf, on the run from his Magister Master). The thought made him smirk slightly, a chuckle slipping from his lips before he'd realized it had. Fenris turned to look at him, giving him a somewhat annoyed expression to his gesture – how could he feel anything other than laughed at, really?

"What is so funny?" Fenris grunted, folding his arms over his chest in an almost subconscious gesture of defense.

"Oh – it's not you, well no, it is kind of." Hawke shook his head, trying desperately to keep the chuckles from turning into full on laughter. "I was just imagining Mother's reaction if I had told her I was in love with a man."

Fenris shifted slightly. "I imagine it would be a shock…" he trailed off, and Hawke couldn't tell how the elf was feeling – what he wouldn't give to know in this moment.

"Fenris – you can avoid it all you want, and I can raise Marian on my own should that be what you want, but…I do love you." Hawke cleared his throat, glancing away with a blush. "I doubt that will change regardless of what choices you make."

"You are the most frustrating mage," Fenris mumbled, causing Hawke to look back at him with brows arched high.

"What –" before the mage could say anything further, Fenris grabbed the back of Hawke's neck in his hand and pulled him forward to mash their lips together; Hawke gasped, hands finding Fenris' shoulders as the elf slid his tongue between his parted lips. The kiss turned deep, nearly passionate, making Hawke's head spin as their tongues dueled for dominance in the heat of his mouth. After a long moment, Fenris pulled back from the kiss, the both of their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath.

"Hawke," Fenris slid his bare hand(having removed his gauntlets to hold their child) into Hawke's hair, holding him close so that his breath fell over the mage's lips. "I have been a fool for the way I have treated you. I…" He averted his gaze for a long moment, before he sucked in a breath and returned it to meet Hawke's gaze. "I nearly lost you once. It wasn't until I was faced with your death did I realize that…I want to be at your side, Hawke. If there is a future to be had, I would gladly walk into it _with you_."

"Fenris," Hawke moaned his name, almost agonizingly; this was a dream, he was sure. He would wake at any moment and find Fenris sneering at him, reprimanding him for some use of magic or another.

"Why don't you just…shut your mouth for once?" Fenris chuckled. "Or perhaps I could find better uses for it." With a groan, Hawke slid his hands into Fenris' hair, gripping tightly, and brought the elf's mouth back to his. They kissed, deep and hard, panting when they broke apart; Fenris growled and pulled Hawke up by his robes, pushing him back until he was pressed against a wall of the courtyard. Hawke gasped and tossed his head back as Fenris' lips moved along his jaw, toward his neck, teeth biting sharply at the mage's pale skin making him squirm as he pressed his elven lean body hard against the other. Their erections were obvious, and hips rubbed in the ache to be fulfilled, Hawke's moans nearly an aphrodisiac to his sensitive ears – more so than his female ones had been.

Hawke wanted this, there was no denying it with how hard his cock had become beneath his robes; whether or not it was wrong, he didn't care anymore. His hand slid down Fenris' body, over the smooth, lean planes of his torso, before he moved it daringly down to cup the elf's cock through his trousers. Fenris shuddered and groaned, encouraging Hawke to stroke at the bulge straining against his hold; Fenris' hand returned the favor, finding Hawke's own cock and mimicking the attentions on the mage until they were both shuddering bodies leaking moans of pleasure.

"_Fenris_," Hawke moaned. "I want you."

Fenris gave a sexy chuckle, kissing Hawke deeply until the mage's head was reeling; it turned out to be a good thing he'd let Anders watch Marian, because there was no way they were going to make it back into the house – at least, not for a bit.

* * *

><p>"When Anders destroyed the Chantry, Hawke and Fenris couldn't bring themselves to kill him – he had saved their child. They protected the mages from Meredith's insanity. The rest…well, you know. The circles started falling, following in Anders' example – and we all went our separate ways from the Champion – except for Fenris and Anders, of course." Varric waved his hands in a grand gesture, bowing ever so slightly to the Seeker as she fumed across from him.<p>

"Bullshit."

Varric shrugged with an exasperated chuckle. "How will you ever know the truth if you keep calling bullshit? Every hand is not a bluff, Seeker."

Cassandra scowled. "The Champion never had a child," she denied adamantly, pointing a finger at him. "The child with them was an orphan, nothing else."

"As far as the general knowledge was allowed to know; Hawke wasn't about to let the Chantry know that a demon's curse had cursed him to be a woman and bear a child. To the Void, _Hawke _barely believed it at first." Varric laughed, shaking his head. "What do you think Meredith would have done, if she had known?"

Cassandra's expression was enough to tell Varric what she thought the crazed Knight-Commander would have done. "Exactly." The dwarf leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "She would have ordered Hawke's death, took the child, and done Maker knows what to Marian."

"Marian?" The Seeker's brow rose curiously.

"I know you came looking for the Champion, Seeker, but you won't find him here – I don't know where he is."

She sighed and turned away from him, pacing away as she folded her arms. "Then there is no hope…I had hoped, being in the heart of it all when it started, that Hawke…that he could…Maker, I don't know what I thought." With a shrug, she turned back to him. "You're free to go, dwarf. I have all that I need." With that, she walked past him and headed for the door out of the room she'd been interrogating him in, but his voice stopped her.

"I promise you, Seeker. This won't be the last time you hear of Hawke and Fenris, or Anders for that matter." Varric grinned and shook his head. "And this certainly won't be the last you hear of _that _child - Marian Fenris Hawke."


End file.
